1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to benzopiperidine derivatives, salts thereof or hydrates thereof, which are useful in the prevention and treatment of immunologic diseases, etc., drugs containing the same, processes for producing the same and intermediates thereof.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, the participation adhesion molecules such as ICAM-1, VCAM-1 and E-selectin participate in the processes of extravascular infiltration of leukocytes into inflammatory tissues, metastasis of cancer cells, recognition of antigens by immunocytes and proliferation of immunocytes has come to be regarded as highly important. For example, rheumatoid arthritis is actually associated with the promoted expression of adhesion molecules in joints, the infiltration of lymphocytes into joint synovial membranes and neutrophil infiltration into the synovial fluid. It has been also reported that adhesion molecules participate in asthma, nephritis, ischemic reflow disorders, psoriasis, atopic dermatitis, the rejection reaction accompanying organ transplantation, and cancer metastasis. Therefore, it is expected that the inflammatory immunologic diseases such as asthma, nephritis, psoriasis, atopic dermatitis, inflammation, ischemic reflow disorders and the rejection reaction accompanying organ transplantation, autoimmune diseases such as rheumatism and collagen disease, and cancer metastasis can be inhibited by regulating the adhesion of leukocytes, neutrophilis, cancer cells, etc. to intravascular endothelial cells and controlling the antigen recognition process.
When treating various inflammatory diseases and immune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, it has been a common practice to suppress the inflammation by the use of nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAID) such as indomethacin and ibuprofen, and steroids, i.e., xe2x80x9csymptomatic treatmentsxe2x80x9d.
Recently, attempts have been also made to use immunomodulators such as D-penicillamine which is a remedy for rheumatism and Wilson""s disease, and levamisole which is an immunopotentiator activating T cells, in order to ameliorate immunopathy at the early stage, i.e., xe2x80x9ccausal treatmentsxe2x80x9d.
However, NSAIDs such as indomethacin have serious side effects such as gastric ulceration. Moreover, it is considered that these drugs are not efficacious against tissue disorders or the pathological progression associated with chronic inflammation. With respect to steroids too, the problem of serious side effects frequently arises.
On the other hand, hitherto no immunomodulator has been known satisfactory both in its therapeutic effects and side effects. Accordingly, the development of excellent drugs suitable for both symptomatic and causal treatments has been urgently required.
As compounds having similar structures to those of the compounds of the present invention, it was disclosed in JP-A-60-115524 that 1,4-diazaphenothiazine derivatives have 5-lipoxygenase inhibitory effects. However, this patent provides few examples, despite its broad claims. That is to say, the claims thereof are not clearly supported by the description in the specification.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned patent neither states nor suggests that these compounds are efficacious in the prevention and treatment of various diseases owing to the cell adhesion inhibitory effects thereof, as clarified in the present invention.
On the other hand, compounds analogous to the compounds of the present invention are reported as nerve relaxants in J. Med. Chem., 16 (4), 564 (1983) and as antibacterial agents, insecticides and herbicides in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,663,543, 3,746,707, 3,808,208, 3,821,213 and 3,845,044.
The present inventors have conducted extensive studies in order to provide drugs efficacious in the prevention and treatment of these various inflammatory diseases and immunologic diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, atopic dermatitis, psoriasis, asthma and the rejection reaction accompanying organ transplantation. As a result, they have succeeding in discovering that benzopiperidine derivatives with novel structures have excellent antiinflammatory and anti-immunologic disease effects, thus completing the present invention.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to benzopiperidine derivatives represented by the following formula (I), salts thereof or hydrates thereof, processes for producing the same and drugs comprising the same:

wherein R1 to R3 may be the same or different and each represents:
1) hydrogen,
2) optionally substituted lower alkyl;
3) optionally substituted lower alkenyl;
4) optionally substituted lower alkynyl;
5) optionally substituted lower cycloalkyl;
6) optionally substituted lower cycloalkenyl;
7) optionally substituted C2-6 alkoxy;
8) a group represented by the following formula:

xe2x80x83wherein X and Y represent each optionally substituted lower alkylene optionally having a heteroatom, optionally substituted lower alkenylene optionally having a heteroatom or optionally substituted lower alkynylene optionally having a heteroatom; l and m may be the same or different and each represents 0 or 1; the ring A represents an optionally substituted cycloalkyl ring optionally having one or more heteroatoms; the ring B represents a ring optionally having one or more double bonds in the ring which is selected from owing following:
a) an optionally substituted cycloalkyl ring optionally having a heteroatom;
b) an optionally substituted bicycloalkyl ring optionally having a heteroatom, wherein the different atoms (bridgehead atoms) in the ring B are bonded to each other via an optionally substituted C1 or higher alkylene group optionally having a heteroatom; or
c) an optionally substituted spiro-hydrocarbon ring optionally having a heteroatom, wherein the both ends of an optionally substituted C1 or higher alkylene group optionally having a heteroatom are bonded to a carbon atom (bridgehead carbon atom) in the ring B;
9) a group represented by the following formula:

xe2x80x83wherein
X1 represents an optionally substituted lower alkylene optionally having a heteroatom, optionally substituted lower alkenylene optionally having a heteroatom or optionally substituted lower alkynylene optionally having a heteroatom;
l1 is 0 or 1;
the ring A1 represents:
a) an optionally substituted cycloalkyl ring optionally having one or more heteroatoms;
b) an optionally substituted cycloalkenyl ring optionally having one or more heteroatoms; or
c) an optionally substituted spiro-hydrocarbon ring optionally having a heteroatom, wherein the both ends of an optionally substituted C1 or higher alkylene group optionally having a heteroatom are bonded to a carbon atom (bridgehead carbon atom) in the ring A1; or
10) a group represented by the following formula:

xe2x80x83wherein
X2 represents an optionally substituted lower alkylene optionally having a heteroatom, optionally substituted lower alkenylene optionally having a heteroatom or optionally substituted lower alkynylene optionally having a heteroatom;
l2 is 0 or 1;
Q represents:
a) heteroaryl consisting of one or more optionally substituted rings or aryl consisting of one or more optionally substituted rings;
b) optionally substituted quaternary ammonio;
c) a group represented by the following formula:

xe2x80x83wherein R5 and R6 may be the same or different and each represents hydrogen or lower alkyl;
d) lower acyl;
e) lower acyloxy;
f) carbamoyl;
g) a group represented by the following formula:

xe2x80x83wherein R7 and R8 may be the same or different and each represents hydrogen, lower alkyl, a group represented by the formula:

xe2x80x83wherein R71 represents lower alkyl, trifluoromethyl, aryl or a group represented by the formula:

xe2x80x83wherein R72 and R73 may be the same or different and each represents hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower cycloalkyl or aryl;
a group represented by the following formula:

xe2x80x83wherein R81 represents hydrogen, lower alkyl or aryl;
a group represented by the following formula:

xe2x80x83wherein R74 and R75 may be the same or different and each represents hydrogen or lower alkyl;
a group represented by the following formula:

xe2x80x83wherein R76 represents hydrogen, lower alkyl, cyano, pyridyl or lower alkylsulfonyl; R77 represents hydrogen or lower alkyl, or an amino protecting group;
h) protected hydroxy;
i) a group represented by the following formula:
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R82
xe2x80x83wherein R82 represents hydrogen, lower alkyl or a mercapto protecting group;
j) carboxy;
k) protected carboxy;
l) a group represented by the following formula:

xe2x80x83wherein W represents oxygen or sulfur; R83 and R84 may be the same or different and each represents hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower cycloalkyl, cyano, aryl or a group represented by the following formula:
xe2x80x94SO2R85
xe2x80x83wherein R85 represents hydrogen, hydroxy, lower alkyl or aryl; or R83 and R84 may together form an optionally substituted lower cycloalkyl optionally having one or more heteroatoms;
m) sulfonyl;
n) sulfonylamido;
o) azido;
p) formyl;
q) a group represented by the following formula:

xe2x80x83wherein R86, R87 and R88 may be the same or different and each represents hydrogen, aryl, heteroaryl, optionally substituted lower alkyl, hydroxy(lower alkyl), cyano, amino, nitro, acetyl or a group represented by the following formula:
xe2x80x94SO2R89
xe2x80x83wherein R89 represents aryl, hydroxy, optionally substituted lower alkyl, trifluoromethyl or amino; or R86 and R87 may together form an optionally substituted lower cycloalkyl optionally having one or more heteroatoms;
r) guanidino;
s) hydrazino;
t) isocyano;
u) cyanate;
v) isocyanate;
w) thiocyanate;
x) isothiocyanate;
y) nitroso; or
z) a group represented by the following formula:

wherein R90 and R91 each represents hydrogen or lower alkyl, provided that the case where R1 to R3 each represents methyl in the case 2) of the above definition thereof is excluded;
R represents:
1) hydrogen;
2) lower alkyl;
3) optionally substituted arylalkyl;
4) optionally substituted heteroarylalkyl;
5) an amino protecting group;
6) a group represented by the following formula:

xe2x80x83wherein X3 represents an optionally substituted lower alkylene optionally having a heteroatom, optionally substituted lower alkenylene optionally having a heteroatom or optionally substituted lower alkynylene optionally having a heteroatom; R9 and R10 may be the same or different and each represents hydrogen, lower alkyl or an amino protecting group; or
7) a group represented by the following formula:
xe2x80x94X4xe2x80x94CO2R11
xe2x80x83wherein X4 represents optionally substituted lower alkylene optionally having a heteroatom, optionally substituted lower alkenylene optionally having a heteroatom or optionally substituted lower alkynylene optionally having a heteroatom; R11 represents hydrogen, lower alkyl or a carboxyl protecting group;
E represents N or a group represented by the following formula:
Cxe2x80x94R4
xe2x80x83wherein R4 has the same meaning as 1 to 11) as defined above with respect to R1 to R3;
Z represents O, S, SO, SO2 or a group represented by the following formula:
Nxe2x80x94R12
xe2x80x83wherein R12 represents hydrogen, lower alkyl or an amino protecting group;
the ring G represents an optionally substituted heteroaryl ring having one or more nitrogen atoms;
provided that the following cases are excluded:
a) that in which R1 to R3 are each hydrogen, E is CH, Z is O, S, or SO2 and the ring G is an unsubstituted (i.e., all of the substituents being hydrogen atoms) heteroaryl ring having one or more nitrogen atoms;
b) that in which R1 to R3 are each hydrogen, E is CH, Z is O, S, SO2 or NH and the substituent(s) of the ring G is optionally substituted phenyl, pyridinyl, thienyl, nitro, cyano, halogeno, acetyl, methyl, ethyl, t-butyl, ethoxy, N-methylpiperazyl, naphthyl, optionally protected carboxyalkyl or amino;
c) that in which R1 to R3 are each hydrogen, E is CH, Z is NH and the ring G is unsubstituted (i.e., all of the substituents are hydrogen atoms) pyridazine; and
d) that in which R1 to R3 are each hydrogen, E is CH, R is a group other than hydrogen, Z is NR12xe2x80x2 (R12xe2x80x2 being lower alkyl or an amino protecting group) and the ring G is an optionally substituted heteroaryl ring optionally having one or more nitrogen atoms.
Now, the contents of the present invention will be described in detail.
Although the contents of the present invention are as has been described above, the invention preferably relates to benzopiperidine derivatives of the above formula (I), wherein Z is S, salts thereof or hydrates thereof, processes for producing the same and drugs comprising the same, and benzopiperidine derivatives of the above formula (I), wherein the ring G is an optionally substituted pyrazine ring, salts thereof or hydrates thereof, processes for producing the same and drugs comprising the same. Still more preferably, the invention relates to benzopiperidine derivatives represented by the following formula (II), salts thereof or hydrates thereof, processes for producing the same and drugs comprising the same:

wherein
R, E, Z and the ring G are each as defined above;
U represents:
1) a group represented by the following formula:

xe2x80x83wherein X, Y, l, m and the rings A and B are each as defined above; or
2) a group represented by the following formula:

xe2x80x83wherein X1, l1 and the ring A1 are each as defined above.
Still more preferably, the invention relates to benzopiperidine derivatives represented by the above formula (II), salts thereof or hydrates thereof, processes for producing the same and drugs comprising the same, wherein U in the formula (II) represents:
1) a group represented by the following formula:

xe2x80x83wherein
X, Y, l, m and the ring B are each as defined above; and
the ring A2 represents an optionally substituted cycloalkyl ring having one or more heteroatoms; or
2) a group represented by the following formula:

xe2x80x83wherein
X1 and l1 are each as defined above; and
the ring A3 represents:
a) an optionally substituted cycloalkyl ring having one or more heteroatoms;
b) an optionally substituted cycloalkenyl ring having one or more heteroatoms; or
c) an optionally substituted spiro-hydrocarbon ring having one or more heteroatoms, wherein both ends of an optionally substituted C. or higher alkylene group optionally having a heteroatom are bonded to a carbon atom (bridgehead carbon atom) in the ring A3. Particularly preferably, it relates to benzopiperidine derivatives represented by the following formula (III), salts thereof or hydrates thereof, processes for producing the same and drugs comprising the same:

xe2x80x83wherein
R, E, Z and the ring G are each as defined above;
U1 represents:
1) a group represented by the following formula:

xe2x80x83wherein Y, m and the rings A2 and B are each as defined above; or
2) a group represented by the following formula:

wherein the ring A3 is as defined above. Still preferably, the invention relates to benzopiperidine derivatives represented by the following formula (II) or (III), wherein the ring G is an optionally substituted pyrazine ring, salts thereof or hydrates thereof, processes for producing the same and drugs comprising the same. In the most desirable case, the present invention relates to a benzopiperidine derivative selected from among those represented by the following formulae 1) to 3), its salt or hydrates thereof, a process for producing the same and drugs comprising the same:

Although compounds are sometimes given as particular isomers in structural formulae herein for the sake of convenience, the compounds of the present invention are not restricted to the structural formulae given for the sake of convenience but involve all of the isomers and isomeric mixtures such as geometrical isomers occurring structurally, optical isomers depending on asymmetric carbon, stereoisomers and tautomers.
Next, the terms employed herein will be described in detail.
First, the definition of the formula (I) will be illustrated. R1 to R4 are each as defined above. (R4, which is a group defined in E and having the same meaning as those of R1 to R3, is illustrated together with R1 to R3 herein).
The expression xe2x80x9coptionally substitutedxe2x80x9d as used herein particularly means that the corresponding group may be substituted by substituent(s), for example, hydroxy; thiol; nitro; nitroso; morpholino; thiomorpholino; halogeno such as fluoro, bromo and iodo; nitrile; isocyano; cyanate; isocyanate; thiocyanate; isothiocyanate; azido; formyl; thioformyl; alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl and butyl; alkenyl such as vinyl, allyl and propenyl; alkynyl such as ethynyl, butynyl and propargyl; alkoxy corresponding to lower alkyl such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy and butoxy; halogenoalkyl such as fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl and fluoroethyl; hydroxyalkyl such as hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl and hydroxypropyl; guanidino; hydrazino; hydraozono; ureido; ureylene; amidino; formimidoyl; acetimidoyl; carbamoyl; thiocarbamoyl; carbamoylalkyl such as carbamoylmethyl and carbamoylethyl; alkylcarbamoyl such as methylcarbamoyl and dimethylcarbamoyl; carbamido; sulfoamino; sulfamoyl; sulfamoylalkyl such as sulfamoylmethyl and sulfamoylethyl; alkylsulfamoyl such as methylsulfamoyl and dimethylsulfamoyl; sulfamido; N-alkylsulfamido such as N-methylsulfamido and N-ethylsulfamido; arylsulfamido such as N-phenylsulfamido; alkanoyl such as acetyl, propionyl and butyryl; thioacetyl; amino; hydroxyamino; alkylamino such as methylamino, ethylamino and isopropylamino; dialkylamino such as dimethylamino, methylethylamino and diethylamino; acylamino such as acetylamino and benzoylamino; aminoalkyl such as aminomethyl, aminoethyl and aminopropyl; carboxy; alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and propoxycarbonyl; alkoxycarbonylalkyl such as methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, propoxycarbonylmethyl, methoxycarbonylethyl, ethoxycarbonylethyl and propoxycarbonylethyl; alkyloxyalkyl such as methyloxymethyl, methyloxyethyl, ethyloxymethyl and ethyloxyethyl; alkylthioalkyl such as methylthiomethyl, methylthioethyl, ethylthiomethyl and ethylthioethyl; aminoalkylaminoalkyl such as aminomethylaminomethyl and aminoethylaminomethyl; alkylcarbonyloxy such as methylcarbonyloxy, ethylcarbonyloxy and isopropylcarbonyloxy; arylalkoxyalkoxyalkyl such as oxymethyl and benzyloxyethyloxyethyl; hydroxyalkoxyalkyl such as hydroxyethyloxymethyl and hydroxyethyloxyethyl; arylalkoxyalkyl such as benzyloxymethyl, benzyloxyethyl and benzyloxypropyl; quaternary ammonio such as trimethylammonio, methylethylmethylammonio and triethylammonio; cycloalkyl such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl; cycloalkenyl such as cyclopropenyl, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl and cyclohexenyl; aryl such as phenyl, pyridinyl, thienyl, furyl and pyrrolyl; alkylthio such as methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio and butylthio; arylthio such as phenylthio, pyridinylthio, thienylthio, furylthio and pyrrolylthio; aryl(lower alkyl) such as benzyl, trityl and dimethoxytrityl; sulfonyl and substituted sulfonyl such as mesyl and p-toluenesulfonyl; sulfinyl and substituted sulfinyl such as methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl and phenylsulfinyl; sulfenyl and substituted sulfenyl such as methylsulfenyl, ethylsulfenyl and phenylsulfenyl; aryloyl such as benzoyl, toluoyl and cinnamoyl; halogenoaryl such as fluorophenyl and bromophenyl; and oxyalkoxy such as methylenedioxy.
The expression xe2x80x9chaving one or more substituentsxe2x80x9d means that the corresponding group may have an arbitrary combination of these substituents. For example, the present invention involves alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, etc. substituted by hydroxy, thiol, nitro, morpholino, thiomorpholino, halogeno, nitrile, azido, formyl, ammonio, alkylamino, dialkylamino, carbamoyl, sulfonyl, etc.
The expression xe2x80x9coptionally substitutedxe2x80x9d as used herein below has the meaning as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkyl groupxe2x80x9d means a linear or branched C1-6 alkyl group. Particular examples thereof include methyl [methyl being excluded from the definition 2) of R1 to R4], ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, i-pentyl, sec-pentyl, t-pentyl, neopentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, n-hexyl, i-hexyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,2,-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl groups. Preferable examples thereof include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, i-pentyl, sec-pentyl, t-pentyl, neopentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, n-hexyl and i-hexyl groups. Still more preferable ones are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, sec-butyl and t-butyl groups and the most desirable ones are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl and i-propyl groups.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkenyl groupxe2x80x9d means a linear or branched C1-6 alkenyl group which is the residue of a compound having a double bond in the above-mentioned alkyl group. Particular examples thereof include ethenyl, 1-propen-1-yl, 2-propen-1-yl, 3-propen-1-yl, 1-buten-1-yl, 1-buten-2-yl, 1-buten-3-yl, 1-buten-4-yl, 2-buten-1-yl, 2-buten-2-yl, 1-methyl-1-propen-1-yl, 2-methyl-1-propen-1-yl, 1-methyl-2-propen-1-yl, 2-methyl-2-propen-1-yl, 1-methyl-1-buten-1-yl, 2-methyl-1-buten-1-yl, 3-methyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1-methyl-2-buten-1-yl, 2-methyl-2-buten-1-yl, 3-methyl-2-buten-1-yl, 1-methyl-3-buten-1-yl, 2-methyl-3-buten-1-yl, 3-methyl-3-buten-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 2-ethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 3-ethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1-ethyl-2-buten-1-yl, 2-ethyl-2-buten-1-yl, 3-ethyl-2-buten-1-yl, 1-ethyl-3-buten-1-yl, 2-ethyl-3-buten-1-yl, 3-ethyl-3-buten-1-yl, 1,1-dimethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1,2-dimethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1,3-dimethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 2,2-dimethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-buten-1-yl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-buten-1-yl, 1,3-dimethyl-2-buten-1-yl, 2,2-dimethyl-2-buten-1-yl, 3,3-dimethyl-2-buten-1-yl, 1,1-dimethyl-3-buten-1-yl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-buten-1-yl, 1,3-dimethyl-3-buten-1-yl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-buten-1-yl, 3,3-dimethyl-3-buten-1-yl, 1-penten-1-yl, 2-penten-1-yl, 3-penten-1-yl, 4-penten-1-yl, 1-penten-2-yl, 2-penten-2-yl, 3-penten-2-yl, 4-penten-2-yl, 1-penten-3-yl, 2-penten-3-yl, 1-penten-1-yl, 2-penten-1-yl, 3-penten-1-yl, 4-penten-1-yl, 1-penten-2-yl, 2-penten-2-yl, 3-penten-2-yl, 4-penten-2-yl, 1-penten-3-yl, 2-penten-3-yl, 1-methyl-1-penten-1-yl, 2-methyl-1-penten-1-yl, 3-methyl-1-penten-1-yl, 4-methyl-1-penten-1-yl, 1-methyl-2-penten-1-yl, 2-methyl-2-penten-1-yl, 3-methyl-2-penten-1-yl, 4-methyl-2-penten-1-yl, 1-methyl-3-penten-1-yl, 2-methyl-3-penten-1-yl, 3-methyl-3-penten-1-yl, 4-methyl-3-penten-1-yl, 1-methyl-4-penten-1-yl, 2-methyl-4-penten-1-yl, 3-methyl-4-penten-1-yl, 4-methyl-4-penten-1-yl, 1-methyl-1-penten-2-yl, 2-methyl-1-penten-2-yl, 3-methyl-1-penten-2-yl, 4-methyl-1-penten-2-yl, 1-methyl-2-penten-2-yl, 2-methyl-2-penten-2-yl, 3-methyl-2-penten-2-yl, 4-methyl-2-penten-2-yl, 1-methyl-3-penten-2-yl, 2-methyl-3-penten-2-yl, 3-methyl-3-penten-2-yl, 4-methyl-3-penten-2-yl, 1-methyl-4-penten-2-yl, 2-methyl-4-penten-2-yl, 3-methyl-4-penten-2-yl, 4-methyl-4-penten-2-yl, 1-methyl-1-penten-3-yl, 2-methyl-1-penten-3-yl, 3-methyl-1-penten-3-yl, 4-methyl-1-penten-3-yl, 1-methyl-2-penten-3-yl, 2-methyl-2-penten-3-yl, 3-methyl-2-penten-3-yl, 4-methyl-2-penten-3-yl, 1-hexen-1-yl, 1-hexen-2-yl, 1-hexen-3-yl, 1-hexen-4-yl, 1-hexen-5-yl, 1-hexen-6-yl, 2-hexen-1-yl, 2-hexen-2-yl, 2-hexen-3-yl, 2-hexen-4-yl, 2-hexen-5-yl, 2-hexen-6-yl, 3-hexen-1-yl, 3-hexen-2-yl and 3-hexen-3-yl groups. Preferable examples thereof include ethenyl, 1-propen-1-yl, 2-propen-1-yl, 3-propen-1-yl, 1-buten-1-yl, 1-buten-2-yl, 1-buten-3-yl, 1-buten-4-yl, 2-buten-1-yl, 2-buten-2-yl, 1-methyl-1-propen-1-yl, 2-methyl-1-propen-1-yl, 1-methyl-2-propen-1-yl, 2-methyl-2-propen-1-yl, 1-methyl-1-buten-1-yl, 2-methyl-1-buten-1-yl, 3-methyl-1-buten-1yl, 1-methyl-2-buten-1-yl, 2-methyl-2-buten-1-yl, 3-methyl-2-buten-1-yl, 1-methyl-3-buten-1-yl, 2-methyl-3-buten-1-yl, 3-methyl-3-buten-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 2-ethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 3-ethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1-ethyl-2-buten-1-yl, 2-ethyl-2-buten-1-yl, 3-ethyl-2-buten-1-yl, 1-ethyl-3-buten-1-yl, 2-ethyl-3-buten-1-yl, 3-ethyl-3-buten-1-yl, 1,1-dimethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1,2-dimethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1,3-dimethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 2,2-dimethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-buten-1-yl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-buten-1-yl, 1,3-dimethyl-2-buten-1-yl, 2,2-dimethyl-2-buten-1-yl, 3,3-dimethyl-2-buten-1-yl, 1,1-dimethyl-3-buten-1-yl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-buten-1-yl, 1,3-dimethyl-3-buten-1-yl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-buten-1-yl and 3,3-dimethyl-3-buten-1-yl groups. Still more preferable ones are ethenyl, 1-propen-1-yl, 2-propen-1-yl, 3-propen-1-yl, 1-buten-1-yl, 1-buten-2-yl, 1-buten-3-yl, 1-buten-4-yl, 2-buten-1-yl, 2-buten-2-yl, 1-methyl-1-propen-1-yl, 2-methyl-1-propen-1-yl, 1-methyl-2-propen-1-yl, 2-methyl-2-propen-1-yl, 1-methyl-1-buten-1-yl, 2-methyl-1-buten-1-yl, 3-methyl-1-buten-1-yl, 1-methyl-2-buten-1-yl, 2-methyl-2-buten-1-yl, 3-methyl-2-buten-1-yl, 1-methyl-3-buten-1-yl, 2-methyl-3-buten-1-yl and 3-methyl-3-buten-1-yl groups. The most desirable ones are ethenyl, 1-propen-1-yl, 2-propen-1-yl, 3-propen-1-yl, 1-buten-1-yl, 1-buten-2-yl, 1-buten-3-yl, 1-buten-4-yl, 2-buten-1-yl and 2-buten-2-yl groups.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkynyl groupxe2x80x9d means a linear or branched C1-6 alkynyl group which is the residue of a compound having a triple bond in the above-mentioned alkyl group. Particular examples thereof include ethynyl, 1-propyn-1-yl, 2-propyn-1-yl, 3-propyn-1-yl, 1-butyn-1-yl, 1-butyn-2-yl, 1-butyn-3-yl, 1-butyn-4-yl, 2-butyn-1-yl, 2-butyn-2-yl, 1-methyl-1-propyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-1-propyn-1-yl, 1-methyl-2-propyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-2-propyn-1-yl, 1-methyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 3-methyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 1-methyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 3-methyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 1-methyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 3-methyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 2-ethyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 3-ethyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 1-ethyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 2-ethyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 3-ethyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 1ethyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 2-ethyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 3-ethyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 1,1dimethyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 1,2-dimethyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 1,3-dimethyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 2,2-dimethyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 1,3-dimethyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 2,2-dimethyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 3,3-dimethyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 1,3-dimethyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 3,3-dimethyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 1-pentyn-1-yl, 2-pentyn-1-yl, 3-pentyn-1-yl, 4-pentyn-1-yl, 1-pentyn-2-yl, 2-pentyn-2-yl, 3-pentyn-2-yl, 4-pentyn-2-yl, 1-pentyn-3-yl, 2-pentyn-3-yl, 1-pentyn-1-yl, 2-pentyn-1-yl, 3-pentyn-1-yl, 4-pentyn-1-yl, 1-pentyn-2-yl, 2-pentyn-2-yl, 3-pentyn-2-yl, 4-pentyn-2-yl, 1-pentyn-3-yl, 2-pentyn-3-yl, 1-methyl-1-pentyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-1-pentyn-1-yl, 3-methyl-1-pentyn-1-yl, 4-methyl-1-pentyn-1-yl, 1-methyl-2-pentyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-2-pentyn-1-yl, 3-methyl-2-pentyn-1-yl, 4-methyl-2-pentyn-1-yl, 1-methyl-3-pentyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-3-pentyn-1-yl, 3-methyl-3-pentyn-1-yl, 4-methyl-3-pentyn-1-yl, 1-methyl-4-pentyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-4-pentyn-1-yl, 3-methyl-4-pentyn-1-yl, 4-methyl-4-pentyn-1-yl, 1-methyl-1-pentyn-2-yl, 2-methyl-1-pentyn-2-yl, 3-methyl-1-pentyn-2-yl, 4-methyl-1-pentyn-2-yl, 1-methyl-2-pentyn-2-yl, 2-methyl-2-pentyn-2-yl, 3-methyl-2-pentyn-2-yl, 4-methyl-2-pentyn-2-yl, 1-methyl-3-pentyn-2-yl, 2-methyl-3-pentyn-2-yl, 3-methyl-3-pentyn-2-yl, 4-methyl-3-pentyn-2-yl, 1-methyl-4-pentyn-2-yl, 2-methyl-4-pentyn-2-yl, 3-methyl-4-pentyn-2-yl, 4-methyl-4-pentyn-2-yl, 1-methyl-1-pentyn-3-yl, 2-methyl-1-pentyn-3-yl, 3-methyl-1-pentyn-3-yl, 4-methyl-1-pentyn-3-yl, 1-methyl-2-pentyn-3-yl, 2-methyl-2-pentyn-3-yl, 3-methyl-2-pentyn-3-yl, 4-methyl-2-pentyn-3-yl, 1-hexyn-1-yl, 1-hexyn-2-yl, 1-hexyn-3-yl, 1-hexyn-4-yl, 1-hexyn-5-yl, 1-hexyn-6-yl, 2-hexyn-1-yl, 2-hexyn-2-yl, 2-hexyn-3-yl, 2-hexyn-4-yl, 2-hexyn-5-yl, 2-hexyn-6-yl, 3-hexyn-1-yl, 3-hexyn-2-yl and 3-hexyn-3-yl groups. Preferable examples thereof include ethynyl, 1-propyn-1-yl, 2-propyn-1-yl, 3-propyn-1-yl, 1-butyn-1-yl, 1-butyn-2-yl, 1-butyn-3-yl, 1-butyn-4-yl, 2-butyn-1-yl, 2-butyn-2-yl, 1-methyl-1-propyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-1-propyn-1-yl, 1-methyl-2-propyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-2-propyn-1-yl, 1-methyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 3-methyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 1-methyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 3-methyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 1-methyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 3-methyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 2-ethyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 3-ethyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 1-ethyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 2-ethyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 3-ethyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 1-ethyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 2-ethyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 3-ethyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 1,1-dimethyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 1,2-dimethyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 1,3-dimethyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 2,2-dimethyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 1,3-dimethyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 2,2-dimethyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 3,3-dimethyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 1,3-dimethyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butyn-1-yl and 3,3-dimethyl-3-butyn-1-yl groups. Still preferable ones are ethynyl, 1-propyn-1-yl, 2-propyn-1-yl, 3-propyn-1-yl, 1-butyn-1-yl, 1-butyn-2-yl, 1-butyn-3-yl, 1-butyn-4-yl, 2-butyn-1-yl, 2-butyn-2-yl, 1-methyl-1-propyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-1-propyn-1-yl, 1-methyl-2-propyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-2-propyn-1-yl, -methyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 3-methyl-1-butyn-1-yl, 1-methyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 3-methyl-2-butyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-3-butyn-1-yl, 2-methyl-3-butyn-1-yl and 3-methyl-3-butyn-1-yl groups. The most desirable ones are ethynyl, 1-propyn-1-yl, 2-propyn-1-yl, 3-propyn-1-yl, 1-butyn-1-yl, 1-butyn-2-yl, 1-butyn-3-yl, 1-butyn-4-yl, 2-butyn-1-yl and 2-butyn-2-yl groups.
Examples of the lower cycloalkyl group include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl groups.
Examples of the lower cycloalkenyl group include cyclopropenyl, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl and cyclohexenyl groups.
The term xe2x80x9cC2-6 alkoxy groupxe2x80x9d means groups corresponding to C2-6 residues of the above-mentioned lower alkyl groups. Particular examples thereof include ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, n-butoxy, i-butoxy, sec-butoxy, t-butoxy, n-pentyloxy, i-pentyloxy, sec-pentyloxy, t-pentyloxy, neopentyloxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, n-hexyloxy, i-hexyloxy, 1-methylpentyloxy, 2-methylpentyloxy, 3-methylpentyloxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy groups. Preferable examples thereof include ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, n-butoxy, i-butoxy, sec-butoxy, t-butoxy, n-pentyloxy, i-pentyloxy, sec-pentyloxy, t-pentyloxy, neopentyloxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, n-hexyloxy and i-hexyloxy groups. Still more preferable examples are ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, n-butoxy, i-butoxy, sec-butoxy and t-butoxy groups.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkylene groupxe2x80x9d in the definition of X and Y means a divalent group formed by eliminating one hydrogen atom from each of the carbon atoms at both ends of a linear saturated C1-6 hydrocarbon. Particular examples thereof include methylene, ethylene, propylene, butylene, pentylene and hexylene groups. Preferable examples thereof include methylene, ethylene, propylene, butylene and pentylene groups. Methylene, ethylene, propylene and butylene groups are still more preferable and methylene, ethylene and propylene groups are further preferable therefor. Among them all, a methylene group is the most desirable.
Similarly, the term xe2x80x9clower alkenylene groupxe2x80x9d means a divalent group formed by eliminating one hydrogen atom from each of the carbon atoms at both ends of a linear unsaturated C2-6 hydrocarbon. Particular examples thereof include vinylene, propenylene, butenylene, pentenylene and hexenylene groups. Preferable examples thereof include vinylene, propenylene, butenylene and pentenylene groups and vinylene, propenylene and butenylene groups are still preferable. Vinylene and propenylene groups are more preferable and a vinylene group is the most desirable.
Similarly, the term xe2x80x9clower alkynylene groupxe2x80x9d means a divalent group formed by eliminating one hydrogen atom from each of the carbon atoms at both ends of a linear unsaturated C2-6 hydrocarbon. Particular examples thereof include ethynyl, propynyl, butynyl, pentynyl and hexynyl groups. Preferable examples thereof include ethynyl, propynyl, butynyl and pentynyl groups. Ethynyl, propynyl and, butynyl groups are still more preferable and ethynyl and propynyl groups are further preferable therefor. An ethynyl group is the most desirable.
l and m may be the same or different and each represents 0 or 1.
The fact that l is 0 means a compound of the following formula wherein the ring A is bonded not via xe2x80x9coptionally substituted lower alkylene optionally having a heteroatom, optionally substituted lower alkenylene optionally having a heteroatom or optionally substituted lower alkynylene optionally having a heteroatomxe2x80x9d represented by X but directly:

wherein Y, m and the rings A and B are each as defined above.
Similarly, the fact that m is 0 means a compound of the following formula wherein the bridgehead carbon atom of the ring A is bonded not via xe2x80x9coptionally substituted lower alkylene optionally having a heteroatom, optionally substituted lower alkenylene optionally having a heteroatom or optionally substituted lower alkynylene optionally having a heteroatomxe2x80x9d represented by Y but directly to the bridgehead carbon atom of the ring B:

wherein X, l and the rings A and B are each as defined above.
Therefore, the fact that l and m are the same and each represents 0 means a compound of the following formula wherein the ring A is bonded not via xe2x80x9coptionally substituted lower alkylene optionally having a heteroatom, optionally substituted lower alkenylene optionally having a heteroatom or optionally substituted lower alkynylene optionally having a heteroatomxe2x80x9d represented by X but directly and the bridgehead carbon atom of the ring A is bonded not via xe2x80x9coptionally substituted lower alkylene optionally having a heteroatom, optionally substituted lower alkenylene optionally having a heteroatom or optionally substituted lower alkynylene optionally having a heteroatomxe2x80x9d represented by Y but directly to the bridgehead carbon atom of the ring B.

wherein the rings A and B are each as defined above.
The ring A represents an optionally substituted cycloalkyl ring optionally having one or more heteroatoms.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroatomxe2x80x9d as used herein means in particular oxygen, sulfur, nitrogen, phosphorus, arsenic, antimony, silicon, germanium, tin, lead, boron, mercury, etc. Preferable examples thereof include oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen atoms and a nitrogen atom is Still more preferable.
In the expression xe2x80x9chaving a heteroatomxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coptionally having a heteroatomxe2x80x9d as used herein, the heteroatom has the meaning as defined above.
A cycloalkyl ring means a saturated monocyclic hydrocarbon. Namely, particular examples of the ring A are those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent and optionally having one or more heteroatoms:

Preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent and optionally having one or more heteroatoms:

Still more preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent and optionally having one or more heteroatoms:

Still more preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formula optionally having a substituent and optionally having one or more heteroatoms:

The most desirable one is an optionally substituted piperidine ring optionally having one or more heteroatoms.
The ring B represents a ring optionally having one or more double bonds in the ring selected from the following ones: a) an optionally substituted cycloalkyl ring optionally having a heteroatom; b) an optionally substituted bicycloalkyl ring optionally having a heteroatom wherein the different atoms (bridgehead carbon atoms) in the ring B are bonded to each other via an optionally substituted C1 or higher alkylene group optionally having a heteroatom; and c) an optionally substituted spiro-hydrocarbon ring optionally having a heteroatom wherein both ends of an optionally substituted C1 or higher alkylene group optionally having a heteroatom are bonded to a carbon atom (bridgehead carbon atom) in the ring B. Thus, particular examples of the ring B are those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having one or more double bond in the ring, optionally having a substituent and optionally having a heteroatom:

Preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent and optionally having a heteroatom:

Still more preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent and optionally having a heteroatom:

Still more preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent and optionally having a heteroatom:

Particularly preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent and optionally having a heteroatom:

The most desirable ones are those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent and optionally having a heteroatom:

X1 represents an optionally substituted lower alkylene optionally having a heteroatom, optionally substituted lower alkenylene optionally having a heteroatom or optionally substituted lower alkynylene optionally having a heteroatom. Thus, it has the same meaning as that of X as defined above. The heteroatom in the definition of X1 is preferably a nitrogen atom, though it is not restricted thereto.
l1 is 0 or 1.
When l1 is 0, therefore, the following formula:

wherein X, l1 and the ring A1 are each as defined above;
means the following formula:

wherein the ring A1 is as defined above.
The ring A1 represents: a) an optionally substituted cycloalkyl ring optionally having one or more heteroatoms; b) an optionally substituted cycloalkenyl ring optionally having one or more heteroatoms; or c) an optionally substituted spiro-hydrocarbon ring optionally having a heteroatom, wherein both ends of an optionally substituted C1or higher alkylene group optionally having a heteroatom are bonded to a carbon atom (bridgehead carbon atom) in the ring A1. Thus, particular examples of the ring A1 include those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent, optionally having a heteroatom and optionally having a double bond in the ring:

Preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent, optionally having a heteroatom and optionally having a double bond in the ring:

Still more preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent, optionally having a heteroatom and optionally having a double bond in the ring:

Still more preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent, optionally having a heteroatom and optionally having a double bond in the ring:

Particularly preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent, optionally having a heteroatom and optionally having a double bond in the ring:

The most desirable examples thereof are those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent, optionally having a heteroatom and optionally having a double bond in the ring:

and piperidine and pyrrolidine rings optionally having a substituent, optionally having a heteroatom and optionally having a double bond in the ring.
X2 represents an optionally substituted lower alkylene optionally having a heteroatom, optionally substituted lower alkenylene optionally having a heteroatom or optionally substituted lower alkynylene optionally having a heteroatom.
l2 is 0 or 1.
When l2 is 0, therefore, the following formula:
xe2x80x94(X2)12xe2x80x94Q
wherein X2, l2 and Q are each as defined above;
means the following formula:
xe2x80x94Q
wherein Q is as defined above.
Q is as defined above. In the definition of Q, particular examples of a) heteroaryl consisting of one or more optionally substituted rings include rings represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent:

Preferable examples are those represented by the following structural formulae:

Still more preferable examples are those represented by the following structural formulae:

Still further preferable examples are those represented by the following structural formulae:

Particularly preferable examples are those represented by the following structural formulae:

The most desirable ones are those represented by the following structural formulae:

Particular examples of aryl consisting of one or more optionally substituted rings include phenyl, tolyl, xylyl, cumenyl, mesityl and naphthyl groups.
The expression xe2x80x9cb) optionally substituted quaternary ammonioxe2x80x9d means those having optionally substituted tetravalent nitrogen. Such a quaternary ammonio group may be an acyclic one, a cyclic one or a combination thereof. It may have one or more heteroatoms selected from among nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen. Examples of the acyclic quaternary ammonio group include those represented by the following formula:

wherein R23 to R25 may be the same or different and each represents lower alkyl, lower alkoxy(lower alkyl), hydroxy(lower alkyl), carboxy(lower alkyl), amino(lower alkyl), carbamoyl(lower alkyl), lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, halogeno(lower alkyl), halogeno(lower alkenyl), halogeno(lower alkynyl) or aryl. Particular examples thereof include those represented by the following formulae optionally having a substituent:

wherein Me represents methyl; Et represents ethyl; Pr represents propyl; and Bu represents butyl; the same will apply hereinafter.
Preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following formulae optionally having a substituent:

Still more preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following formulae optionally having a substituent:

The most preferable examples thereof are those represented by the following formulae:

Examples of the cyclic quaternary ammonio group include those represented by the following formula:

wherein R26 represents lower alkyl, lower alkoxy(lower alkyl), hydroxy(lower alkyl), carboxy(lower alkyl), amino(lower alkyl), carbamoyl(lower alkyl), lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, halogeno(lower alkyl), halogeno(lower alkenyl), halogeno(lower alkynyl) or aryl; and the ring A4 represents an optionally substituted cycloalkyl ring optionally having a double bond in the ring;
those represented by the following formula:

wherein R27 represents lower alkyl, lower alkoxy(lower alkyl), hydroxy(lower alkyl), carboxy(lower alkyl), amino(lower alkyl), carbamoyl(lower alkyl), lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, halogeno(lower alkyl), halogeno(lower alkenyl), halogeno(lower alkynyl) or aryl; and the ring A5 represents an optionally substituted heteroaryl ring optionally having one or more heteroatoms;
or those represented by the following formula:

wherein the ring A6 represents an optionally substituted heteroaryl ring optionally having one or more heteroatoms.
Particular examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent and optionally having one or more heteroatoms:

wherein R26 and R27 are each as defined above.
Preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent and optionally having one or more heteroatoms:

wherein R26 and R27 are each as defined above.
Still more preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent and optionally having one or more heteroatoms:

wherein R26 is as defined above.
Still more preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent and optionally having one or more heteroatoms:

wherein R26 is as defined above.
Particularly preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent and optionally having one or more heteroatoms:

wherein R26 is as defined above.
The most desirable ones are those represented by the following structural formulae optionally having a substituent and optionally having one or more heteroatoms:

wherein R26 is as defined above.
R5 and R6 may be the same or different and each represents hydrogen or lower alkyl. The term xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d as used herein has the same meaning as the one defined above.
Thus, particular examples of c) the group represented by the following formula:

wherein R5 and R6 are each as defined above, include those represented by the following structural formulae:

Preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae:

Still more preferable examples thereof include those represented by the following structural formulae:

The most desirable ones are those represented by the following structural formulae:

Particular examples of the lower acyl group include formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, isovaleryl, pivaloyl, hexanoyl, acryloyl, methacryloyl, crotonyl, chloroformyl, pyruvoyl, oxalo, methoxalyl, ethoxalyl and benzoyl groups.
The lower acyloxy group means those corresponding to the above-mentioned lower acyl groups. Particular examples thereof include formyloxy, acetyloxy, propionyloxy, butyryloxy, isobutyryloxy, valeryloxy, isovaleryloxy, pivaloyloxy, hexanoyloxy, acryloyloxy, methacryloyloxy, crotonyloxy, chloroformyloxy, pyruvoyloxy, oxaloxy, methoxalyloxy, ethoxalyloxy and benzoyloxy groups.
R7 and R8 are each as defined above. In the definition of R7 and R8, the lower alkyl and lower cycloalkyl groups are each as defined above.
Also, the lower alkyl groups in the definition of R71, R72, R73, R74, R75, R76, R77 and R81 and the lower cycloalkyl groups in the definition of R72 and R73 have each the same meaning as the one defined above.
The aryl groups in the definition of R71, R72, R73, R81, R83, R84 and R85 means aromatic ring groups. Particular examples thereof include phenyl, tolyl, xylyl, cumenyl, mesityl and naphthyl groups.
The amino protecting group is not restricted but may be an arbitrary one known as an amino protecting group in organic synthesis. Examples thereof include optionally substituted lower alkanoyl groups such as formyl, acetyl, chloroacetyl, dichloroacetyl, propionyl, phenylacetyl, phenoxyacetyl and thienylacetyl groups; optionally substituted lower alkoxycarbonyl groups such as benzyloxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl and p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl groups; substituted lower alkyl groups such as methyl, t-butyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, trityl, p-methoxybenzyl, p-nitrobenzyl, diphenylmethyl, pivaloyloxymethyl, methoxymethyl and ethoxymethyl groups; substituted silyl groups such as trimethylsilyl and t-butyldimethylsilyl groups; substituted silylalkoxyalkyl groups such as trimethylsilylmethoxymethyl, trimethylsilylethoxymethyl, t-butyldimethylsilylmethoxymethyl and t-butyldimethylsilylethoxymethyl groups; and optionally substituted benzylidene groups such as benzylidene, salicylidene, p-nitrobenzylidenei m-chlorobenzylidene, 3,5-di(t-butyl)-4-hydroxybenzylidene and 3,5-di(t-butyl)benzylidene groups.
Such a protective group can be eliminated by conventional methods such as hydrolysis or reduction selected depending on the type thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cprotected hydroxyxe2x80x9d means a hydroxyl group protected by a hydroxyl protecting group. Examples thereof are not restricted, so long as they are protected by protecting groups commonly known as a hydroxyl protecting group in organic synthesis. Examples of the hydroxyl protecting group include lower alkylsilyl groups such as trimethylsilyl and t-butyldimethylsilyl groups; lower alkoxymethyl groups such as methoxymethyl and 2-methoxymethyl groups; a tetrahydropyranyl group; aralkyl groups such as benzyl, p-methoxybenzyl, 2,4-dimethoxybenzyl, o-nitrobenzyl, p-nitrobenzyl and trityl groups; acyl groups such as formyl and acetyl groups; lower alkoxycarbonyl groups such as t-butoxycarbonyl, 2-iodoethoxycarbonyl and 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl groups; alkenyloxycarbonyl groups such as 2-propenyloxycarbonyl, 2-chloro-2-propenyloxycarbonyl, 3-methoxycarbonyl-2-propenyloxycarbonyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyloxycarbonyl, 2-butenyloxycarbonyl and cinnamyloxycarbonyl groups; and aralkyloxycarbonyl groups such as benzyloxycarbonyl, p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, o-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl and p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl groups.
R82 represents hydrogen, lower alkyl or a mercapto protective group. The lower alkyl as used herein has the same meaning as the one defined above. The mercapto protective group may be an arbitrary one without restriction so long as it is commonly known as a mercapto protective group in organic synthesis. More particularly speaking, use can be made of the above-mentioned hydroxy protective groups or disulfide derivatives as the mercapto protective group.
The term xe2x80x9cprotected carboxyxe2x80x9d means a carboxyl group protected by a carboxyl protecting group. The carboxyl protective group may be an arbitrary one without restriction so long as it is commonly known as a carboxyl protecting group in organic synthesis. Particular examples of the carboxyl protective group include linear and branched C1-4 lower alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, isopropyl and t-butyl groups; halogeno(lower alkyl) groups such as 2-iodoethyl and 2,2,2-trichloroethyl groups; lower alkoxymethyl groups such as methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl and isobutoxymethyl groups; lower aliphatic acyloxymethyl groups such as butyryloxymethyl and pivaloyloxymethyl groups; 1-(lower alkoxy)carbonyloxyethyl groups such as 1-methoxycarbonyloxyethyl and 1-ethoxycarbonyloxyethyl groups; aralkyl groups such as benzyl, p-methoxybenzyl, o-nitrobenzyl and p-nitrobenzyl groups; and benzhydryl and phthalidyl groups.
W represents oxygen or sulfur. When W is oxygen, therefore, the group represented by the following formula:

wherein W, R83 and R84 are each as defined above,
represents a group represented by the following formula:

wherein W, R83 and R84 are each as defined above.
When W is sulfur, therefore, the group represented by the following formula:

wherein W, R83 and R84 are each as defined above,
represents a group represented by the following formula:

wherein W, R83 and R84 are each as defined above.
R83 and R84 may be the same or different and each represents hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower cycloalkyl, cyano or a group represented by the following formula:
xe2x80x94SO2R85
wherein R85 represents hydrogen, hydroxy or lower alkyl.
Alternatively, R83 and R84 together form an optionally substituted lower cycloalkyl optionally having one or more heteroatoms.
The lower alkyl groups in R83, R84 and R85 and the lower cycloalkyl groups in R83 and R84 are each as defined above.
Particular examples of the optionally substituted lower cycloalkyl optionally having one or more heteroatoms formed by R83 and R84 together include optionally substituted pyrrolidyl, imidazolidyl, piperazolidyl, piperidyl, piperazyl and morpholino groups optionally having one or more heteroatoms.
R86, R87 and R88 are as defined above. Also, the lower alkyl groups in R86, R87 and R88 have the same meaning as the one defined above. The term xe2x80x9chydroxy(lower alkyl)xe2x80x9d means a lower alkyl group substituted with hydroxy. The optionally substituted lower cycloalkyl group optionally having one or more heteroatoms formed by R86 and R87 together has the same meaning as the one defined above with respect to R83 and R84.
R90 and R91 each represents hydrogen or lower alkyl. The lower alkyl has the same meaning as the one defined above.
Next, the definition of R will be illustrated.
R is as defined above and the lower alkyl groups in the definition of R also have the same meaning as the one defined above.
The term xe2x80x9coptionally substituted arylalkylxe2x80x9d means an optionally substituted alkyl group substituted by an optionally substituted aryl group. Particular examples of the aryl group include benzene, pentalene, indene, naphthalene, azulene, heptalene, biphenylene, indacene, acenaphthylene, fluorene, phenalene, phenanthrene and anthracene. Preferable examples thereof include benzene, pentalene, indene, naphthalene and azulene. Particular examples of the alkyl group include the optionally substituted lower alkyl groups as cited above.
The term xe2x80x9coptionally substituted heteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d means an optionally substituted alkyl group substituted by an optionally substituted heteroaryl group. Particular examples of the heteroaryl group include pyridine, thiophene, furan, pyrrole, oxazole, isoxazole, thiazole, isothiazole, imidazole, triazole, pyrazole, furazan, thiadiazole, oxadiazole, pyridazine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, indole, isoindole, indazole, chromene, quinoline, isoquinoline, cinnoline, quinazoline, quinoxaline, naphthyridine, phthalazine, purine, pteridine, thienofuran, imidazothiazole, benzofuran, benzothiophene, benzoxazole, benzothiazole, benzothiadiazole, benzimidazole, imidazopyridine, pyrrolopyridine, pyrrolopyrimidine and pyridopyrimidine. Preferable examples thereof include pyridine, thiophene, thiazole, thiadiazole, imidazole, pyrimidine, benzimidazole, imidazopyridine and purine. Particular examples of the alkyl group include the optionally substituted lower alkyl groups as cited above.
The amino protecting group is as defined above.
The lower alkylene, lower alkenylene and lower alkynylene groups in X3 are each as defined above.
The lower alkyl group and the amino protecting group in R9 and R10 are each as defined above.
The lower alkylene, lower alkenylene and lower alkynylene groups in X4 are each as defined above.
The lower alkyl group and the carboxy protecting group in R11 are each as defined above.
Next, the definition of E will be illustrated.
E is as defined above and R4 in the definition of E also has the same meaning as the one described with respect to R1 to R3.
Next, the definition of Z will be illustrated.
Z is as defined above and the lower alkyl group and the amino protective group in R12 in the definition of Z also have each the same meaning as the one defined above.
Next, the definition of the ring G will be illustrated.
The ring G represents an optionally substituted heteroaryl ring having one or more nitrogen atoms. Particular examples of the heteroaryl group having one or more nitrogen atoms include pyridine, pyrrole, oxazole, isoxazole, thiazole, isothiazole, imidazole, triazole, pyrazole, furazan, thiadiazole, oxadiazole, pyridazine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, indole, isoindole, indazole, quinoline, isoquinoline, cinnoline, quinazoline, quinoxaline, naphthyridine, phthalazine, purine, pteridine, imidazothiazole, benzoxazole, benzothiazole, benzothiadiazole, benzimidazole, imidazopyridine, pyrrolopyridine, pyrrolopyrimidine and pyridopyrimidine. Preferable examples thereof include pyridine, pyrrole, oxazole, isoxazole, thiazole, isothiazole, imidazole, triazole, pyrazole, furazan, thiadiazole, oxadiazole, pyridazine, pyrimidine and pyridine. Particularly preferable examples thereof include pyridine, pyrrole, imidazole, triazole, pyrazole, pyridazine, pyrimidine and pyrazine. Still preferable examples are imidazole, triazole, pyridazine, pyrimidine and pyrazine. Particularly preferable ones are pyridine, pyridazine, pyrimidine and pyrazine. The most desirable ones are pyrimidine and pyrazine.
Thus the compounds represented by the formula (I) have been defined, provided that the benzopiperidine derivatives as will be specified below are excluded from the present invention: a) that in which R1 to R3 are each hydrogen, E is CH, Z is O, S, or SO2 and the ring G is an unsubstituted (i.e., all of the substituents being hydrogen atoms) heteroaryl ring having one or more nitrogen atoms; b) that in which R1 to R3 are each hydrogen, E is CH, Z is O, S, SO2 or NH and the substituent(s) of the ring G is optionally substituted phenyl, pyridinyl, thienyl, nitro, cyano, halogeno, acetyl, methyl, ethyl, t-butyl, ethoxy, N-methylpiperazyl, naphthyl, optionally protected carboxyalkyl or amino; c) that in which R1 to R3 are each hydrogen, E is CH, Z is NH and the ring G is unsubstituted (i.e., all of the substituents being hydrogen atoms) pyridazine; and d) that in which R1 to R3 are each hydrogen, E is CH, R is a group other than hydrogen, Z is NR12xe2x80x2 (R12xe2x80x2 being lower alkyl or an amino protective group) and the ring G is an optionally substituted heteroaryl ring optionally having one or more nitrogen atoms. The term xe2x80x9coptionally substituted phenylxe2x80x9d as used herein means a phenyl group optionally substituted by methoxy or halogeno. The term xe2x80x9coptionally protected carboxyalkylxe2x80x9d means a carboxyalkyl group which may have a protecting group commonly employed as a carboxy protecting group in organic synthesis.
In particular, benzopiperidine derivatives of the formula (I) wherein Z is S, their salts or hydrates thereof are useful.
In particular, benzopiperidine derivatives of the formula (I) wherein the ring G is an optionally substituted pyrazine ring, their salts or hydrates thereof are useful.
In particular, benzopiperidine derivatives of the formula (I) wherein Z is S and the ring G is an optionally substituted pyrazine ring, their salts or hydrates thereof are useful.
In the definition of the compounds represented by the above formula (II), R, Z, E and the ring G have each the same meaning as the one defined above. Now, the definition of U will be illustrated.
U is as defined above and X, Y, l, m, the rings A and B, X1, l1 and the ring A1 employed in the definition of U also have each the same meaning as the one defined with respect to the formula (I).
In the definition of the compounds represented by the above formula (III), R, Z, E and the ring G have each the same meaning as the one defined above. Now, the definition of U1 will be illustrated.
U1 is as defined above and X, Y, l, m, the rings A and B, X1, l1 and the ring A1 employed in the definition of U1 also have each the same meaning as the one defined with respect to the formula (I).
In the present invention, the type of salt is not particularly restricted. Examples thereof include inorganic acid addition salts such as hydrofluoride, hydrochloride, sulfate, nitrate, perchlorate, phosphate, carbonate, bicarbonate, hydrobromide and hydriodide; organic carboxylic acid addition salts such as acetate, maleate, fumarate, oxalate, lactate, tartrate and trifluoroacetate; organic sulfonic acid addition salts such as methanesulfonate, trifluoromethanesulfonate, ethanesulfonate, hydroxymethanesulfonate, hydroxyethanesulfonate, benzenesulfonate, toluenesulfonate and taurine salt; amine addition salts such as trimethylamine salt, triethylamine salt, pyridine salt, procaine salt, picoline salt, dicyclohexylamine salt, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine salt, N-methylglucamine salt, diethanolamine salt, triethanolamine salt, tris(hydroxymethylamino)methane salt and phenethylbenzylamine salt; alkali metal addition salts such as sodium salt and potassium salt; alkaline earth metal addition salts such as magnesium salt and calcium salt; and amino acid addition salts such as argininate, lysinate, serinate, glycinate, aspartate and glutamate.
The compounds of the present invention are benzopiperidine derivatives represented by the above formula (I), their salts or hydrates thereof. Preferable ones are the above compounds wherein at least one of R1 to R3 is a group represented by the following formula while other group(s) are hydrogen, their salts and hydrates thereof:

wherein X, Y, l, m and the rings A and B are each as defined above.
Still more preferable ones are benzopiperidine derivatives represented by the above formula (II), their salts or hydrates thereof. Still preferable ones are benzopiperidine derivatives represented by the above formula (III), their salts or hydrates thereof. Particularly preferable ones are those wherein Z is S and, still more preferably, the ring G is pyrazine, their salts or hydrates thereof. The most desirable ones are benzopiperidine derivatives represented by the following formula, their salts or hydrates thereof:

Among all, 10H-pyrazino[2,3-b][1,4]bentothiazine derivatives represented by the following formula are particularly preferable:

wherein R1 to R4 are each as defined above.
Moreover, the benzopiperidine derivatives represented by the above formula (I), i.e., the compounds of the present invention, their pharmacologically acceptable salts or hydrates thereof are useful as a drug.
Particularly preferable drugs containing these benzopiperidine derivatives represented by the above formula (I), their pharmacologically acceptable salts or hydrates thereof are preventives and remedies for inflammatory diseases or autoimmune diseases, more particularly inflammatory immune diseases, for example, asthma, nephritis, ischemic reflow disorders, psoriasis, atopic dermatitis and the rejection reaction accompanying organ transplantation and autoimmune diseases such as arthritis and collagen disease. Still more preferable drugs are preventives and remedies for arthritis which contain the benzopiperidine derivatives represented by the above formula (I), their salts or hydrates thereof.
In addition, it is highly worthwhile to use the benzopiperidine derivatives represented by the above formula (I), their salts or hydrates thereof in the production of drugs and to use the benzo-piperidine derivatives represented by the above formula (I), their salts or hydrates thereof in the treatment of immune diseases. Furthermore, the benzopiperidine derivatives represented by the above formula (I), their salts or hydrates thereof are highly useful as remedies ensuring the efficacious administration of these compounds.
The dose of the drugs according to the present invention varies depending on the severity of the symptoms, the age, sex and body weight of the patient, the administration method, the disease, etc. In usual, such a drug may be administered in a daily dose of 10 xcexcg to 50 g to an adult one to several times per day.
The drugs according to the present invention may be administered by an arbitrary method without restriction. Namely, they can be orally or parenterally administered in a conventional manner.
To produce pharmaceutical preparations thereof, use can be made of fillers, binders, lubricants, coloring agents, corrigents, etc. commonly employed in the art optionally together with stabilizers, emulsifiers, sorbefacients, surfactants, etc. These preparations are produced by blending components commonly employed in pharmaceutical preparations in a conventional manner.
Examples of these components include animal and vegetable oils (soybean oil, beef tallow, synthetic glycerides, etc.), hydrocarbons (liquid paraffin, squalane, solid paraffin, etc.), ester oils (octyldodecyl myristate, isopropyl myristate, etc.), higher alcohols (cetostearyl alcohol, behenyl alcohol, etc.), silicone resins, silicone oils, surfactants (polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, sorbitan fatty acid esters, glycerol fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene-hardened castor oil, polyoxyethylene/polyoxypropylene block copolymer, etc.), water-soluble polymers (hydroxyethylcellulose, polyacrylic acid, carboxyvinyl polymer, polyethylene glycol, polyvinylpyrrolidone, methylcellulose, etc.), alcohols (ethanol, isopropanol, etc.), polyhydric alcohols (glycerol, propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, sorbitol, etc.), saccharides (glucose, sucrose, etc.), inorganic powders (silicic acid anhydride, aluminum magnesium silicate, aluminum silicate, etc.) and purified water. To regulate the pH value, use can be made of inorganic acids (hydrochloric acid, phosphoric acid, etc.), alkali metal salts of inorganic acids (sodium phosphate, etc.), inorganic bases (sodium hydroxide, etc.), organic acids (lower fatty acids, citric acid, lactic acid, etc.), metal salts of organic acids (sodium citrate, sodium lactate, etc.) and organic bases (arginine, ethanolamine, etc.). If needed, preservatives, antioxidants, etc. may be further added thereto.
The pharmacologically acceptable salts are not particularly restricted in type. Examples thereof include inorganic acid addition salts such as hydrochloride, sulfate, carbonate, bicarbonate, hydrobromide and hydriodide; organic carboxylic acid addition salts such as acetate, maleate, lactate, tartrate and trifluoroacetate; organic sulfonic acid addition salts such as methanesulfonate, hydroxymethanesulfonate, hydroxyethanesulfonate, benzenesulfonate, toluenesulfonate and taurine salt; amine addition salts such as trimethylamine salt, triethylamine salt, pyridine salt, procaine salt, picoline salt, dicyclohexylamine salt, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine salt, N-methylglucamine salt, diethanolamine salt, triethanolamine salt, tris(hydroxymethylamino)methane salt and phenethylbenzylamine salt; and amino acid addition salts such as argininate, lysinate, serinate, glycinate, aspartate and glutamate.
The compounds of the present invention can be produced by, for example, the following method. Namely, a compound represented by the formula (IV) or (IVxe2x80x2):

wherein R, E, Z, the ring G, X and l are each as defined above, and Lev. represents a leaving group,
is reacted with a compound represented by the formula (V):

wherein Y, m and the rings A2 and B are each as defined above, and the ring B is optionally protected,
followed by, if required, deblocking and thus a benzopiperidine derivative represented by the formula (VI), its salt or hydrates thereof can be produced:

wherein R, E, Z, the ring G, X, Y, l, m and the rings A2 and B are each as defined above.
In the production of the compounds of the present invention, therefore, 10H-pyrazino[2,3-b][1,4]benzothiazine derivatives represented by the following formula (IV-1) or (IVxe2x80x2-1), their salts or hydrates thereof:

wherein Lev. is as defined above, and bicycloalkyl derivatives represented by the following formula (VII), their salts or hydrates thereof:

wherein Y, m, the rings A2 and B are each as defined above, R13 represents hydrogen, lower alkyl or an amino protective group, and R14 and R15 may be the same or different and each represents hydrogen or lower alkyl, are useful as the production intermediates.
The term xe2x80x9cLev.xe2x80x9d as used herein means a leaving group which may be an arbitrary one commonly known as a leaving group in organic synthesis without restriction. Examples thereof include halogen atoms such as chlorine, bromine and iodine atoms; alkylthio groups such as methylthio, ethylthio and propylthio groups; arylthio groups such as phenylthio, toluylthio and 2-pyridylthio groups; alkylsulfonyloxy groups such as methanesulfonyloxy, trifluoromethanesulfonyloxy, ethanesulfonyloxy and propanesulfonyloxy groups; arylsulfonyloxy groups such as benzenesulfonyloxy and p-toluenesulfonyloxy groups; alkanoyloxy groups such as acetoxy and trifluoroacetoxy groups; alkoxy groups such as methoxy, ethoxy and propoxy groups; alkylamino groups such as methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino and butylamino groups; dialkylamino groups such as dimethylamino, diethylamino, dipropylamino, methylethylamino, ethylpropylamino and methylpropylamino groups; and substituted phosphoryloxy groups such as a diphenoxyphosphoryloxy group.
In the formula (VII), the lower alkyl and the amino protective group in the definition of R13 have each the same meaning as the one defined above. Similarly, the lower alkyl in R14 and R15 has the same meaning as the one defined above. Also, Y, m and the rings A2 and B are each as defined above.
Among the intermediates represented by the formula (VII) in the production of the compounds of the present invention, bicycloalkyl derivatives represented by the following formula (X), their salts and hydrates thereof are useful:

wherein Y, m, the rings A2 and B and R13 are each as defined above; X5 represents an optionally substituted lower alkylene optionally having a heteroatom, optionally substituted lower alkenylene optionally having a heteroatom or optionally substituted lower alkynylene optionally having a heteroatom; l5 is 0 or 1; and Q1 represents carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, sulfamoyl, amido, optionally protected hydroxy or optionally protected amino.
In particular, bicycloalkyl derivatives represented by the following formula (XI), (XII), (XIII), (XIV), (XV) or (XVI), their salts and hydrates thereof are useful:

wherein R13, X5, l5 and Q1 are each as defined above; and R14xe2x80x2 and R15xe2x80x2 may be the same or different and each represents hydrogen or lower alkyl, provided that the following cases are excluded: that in which, in the formula (XI) or (XII), R15xe2x80x2 and R14xe2x80x2 are each hydrogen, l5 is 0 and Q1 is carboxy or ethoxycarbonyl; that in which, in the formula (XI), R13 is methyl, l5 is 1, X5 has one carbon atom and forms a double bond with a carbon on the ring bonded thereto and Q1 is ethoxycarbonyl, 4-methoxy-phenylcarbonyl or formyl, or R13 is methyl, l5 is 1, X5 is unsubstituted methylene and Q1 is ethoxycarbonyl; and that in which, in the formula (XIII), R13 is benzyl or benzoyl, l5 is 0 and Q1 is ethoxycarbonyl.
Further, bicycloalkyl derivatives selected from among compounds represented by the following formulae 1) to 3), their salts and hydrates thereof are still more useful:

wherein R13is as defined above; and R18 represents hydrogen, lower alkyl or a carboxy protecting group, provided that the case where, in a compound of formula 1), R13 is methyl and R18 is ethyl is excluded. The lower alkyl and the amino protecting group in the definition of R13 have each the same meaning as the one defined above. Similarly, the lower alkyl and the carboxy protecting group in the definition of R18 have each the same meaning as the one defined above.
Furthermore, piperidine derivatives represented by the formula (XVII) or (XVIII), their salts or hydrates thereof are also novel compounds. and useful as the intermediates in the synthesis of the compounds of the present invention:

wherein R13, X5, l5 and Q1 are each as defined above, provided that the following cases are excluded: that in which, in the formula (XVII), X5 is unsubstituted C1-4 alkylene, l5 is 0 or 1 and Q1 is ethoxycarbonyl, or X5 is unsubstituted C1-3 alkylene, l5 is 0 or 1 and Q1 is amino protected by carbonyl; and that in which, in the formula (XVIII), l1 is 0 and Q1 is amino optionally protected by tert-butoxycarbonyl or hydroxy optionally protected by methanesulfonyl; in particular, piperidine derivatives represented by the formula (XIX), (XX) or (XXI), their salts or hydrates thereof are useful therefor:

wherein R13, X5, l5 and R18 are each as defined above;
and, in particular, piperidine derivatives selected from among the compounds represented by the formulae 1), 2) or 3):

wherein R13 and R18 are each as defined above.
Now, general processes for synthesizing the compounds of the present invention will be illustrated.

wherein Ra and Raxe2x80x2 represent each a carboxy protecting group; Hal. represents halogeno; Za represents a substituent of the ring G which is a pyrazine ring herein; and Rxe2x80x2 represents:
1) lower alkyl;
2) optionally substituted arylalkyl;
3) optionally substituted heteroarylalkyl;
4) an amino protecting group;
5) a group represented by the formula:

xe2x80x83wherein X3, R9 and R10 are each as defined above; or
6) a group represented by the formula:
xe2x80x94X4xe2x80x94CO2R11
wherein X4 and R11 are each as defined above.
[Step I]
A compound represented by the formula (1) is treated with a sulfurizing agent in a solvent such as ethanol in the presence of an alkali such as sodium hydroxide to thereby give a compound of the formula (2). As the sulfurizing agent, use can be made of disodium disulfide, dilithium disulfide, etc. The reaction temperature preferably ranges from 25 to 120xc2x0 C., though it is not restricted thereto.
[Step II]
Next, the intermediate represented by the formula (2) is treated with a metal such as tin in a solvent such as ethanol in the presence of an acid such as hydrochloric acid to thereby give a compound of the formula (3).
[Step III]
Subsequently, the compound of the formula (3) is reacted with an appropriate alcohol or orthoester in the presence of an acid such as hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (4).
[Step IV]
In a solvent such as dry N,N-dimethylformamide, the compound of the formula (4) is reacted with a dihalogenated pyrazine such as 2,3-dichloropyrazine [formula (5)] to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (6).
[Step VI]
The compound represented by the formula (6) or (9) is treated with a reducing agent such as diisobutylaluminum hydride or aluminum lithium hydride in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (7) or (10). As the solvent, use can be made of dry ethers such as dry tetrahydrofuran. The reaction is preferably effected at a temperature of xe2x88x9250 to 50xc2x0 C.
[Step VI]
The compound represented by the formula (7) or (10) is treated with a halogenating agent such as methanesulfonyl chloride in a solvent such as dry N,N-dimethylformamide in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (8) or (11).
[Step VII]
The compound represented by the formula (6) is treated with a base such as sodium hydride and a protecting group reagent such as methoxymethyl chloride in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (9).
[Step VIII]
The compound represented by, the formula (11) is treated with an acid such as hydrochloric acid or trifluoroacetic acid in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (8).

wherein the rings A2 and B, Y, m, the ring G, Rxe2x80x2, Z, E, X, l and Hal. are each as defined above; and R13a represents a lower alkyl or an amino protective group.
[Step IX]
A compound represented by the formula (12) is reacted with an acid chloride such as 1-chloroethyl chloroformate or vinyl chloroformate optionally in a solvent. Next, an appropriate alcoholic solvent is added thereto and reacted therewith. Alternatively, it is treated with an appropriate solvent containing hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid and then heated in an alcoholic solvent. Alternatively, it is subjected to a reduction reaction in a solvent such as methanol/ethanol/tetrahydrofuran/ethyl acetate by using a metal catalyst under normal hydrogen pressure to elevated pressure. Thus, a compound represented by the formula (13) can be obtained.
[Step X]
The compound represented by the formula (13) is treated with the compound represented by the formula (8) or (11) obtained by the production process 1 in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as anhydrous potassium carbonate or diisopropylamine to leave as it is give a compound represented by the formula (14). As the solvent, it is preferable to use a dry solvent such as dry N,N-dimethylformamide. The reaction is effected preferably at a temperature of 25 to 150xc2x0 C. If necessary, the compound represented by the formula (14) may be subjected to optical resolution with the use of a chiral column, etc. to thereby separate enantiomers from each other.
[Step XI]
When the compound represented by the formula (14) has an ester group as a substituent, this compound is hydrolyzed by reacting with an appropriate base in an aqueous solvent to thereby give a compound of the formula (16) having a carboxyl group.
In the above reaction, it is also possible to synthesize the compound of the formula (14) by using a protecting group of the functional group commonly employed in organic synthesis, then purifying the product by an appropriate operation commonly employed in the art such as silica gel column chromatography and then deblocking the same.
[Step XXIV]
When the compound represented by the formula (14) has a carboxyl group or an ester group as a substituent, the ester of the formula (14) may be treated with a reducing agent such as aluminum lithium hydride in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature to thereby give a compound having a terminal alcohol group represented by the formula (15).

wherein R13a and the rings A2 and B are each as defined above; Rc represents lower alkyl or a carboxy protecting group; Rd and Re may be the same or different and each represents lower alkyl; and T represents optionally substituted lower alkylene, optionally substituted lower alkenylene, optionally substituted lower alkynylene or optionally substituted arylene.
In the definition of T, the optionally substituted lower alkylene, optionally substituted lower alkenylene and optionally substituted lower alkynylene have each the same meaning as the one as will be defined below. On the other hand, the optionally substituted arylene means a divalent aromatic ring group optionally having substituent(s). Particular examples thereof include o-phenylene, m-phenylene, p-phenylene, methylphenylene and naphthylene groups.
[Step XII]
A compound of the formula (17), which is a commercially available product or one obtained in accordance with, for example, the method described in Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr., 2981 (1989)., is subjected to the Mannich reaction described in J.A.C.S., 84, 3139 (1962); Chem. Pharm. Bull., 11 (3), 333 (1963), etc. with an appropriate amine and an appropriate aldehyde in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (18). As the solvent, use can be made of ethanol, methanol, acetic acid, etc. The reaction is effected preferably at from 25xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step XIII]
The compound represented by the formula (18) is reacted with an appropriate Wittig-Horner-Emmons reagent in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (19). As the solvent, use can be made of dry solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide, n-butyllithium, etc. The reaction can be effected at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent.
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (19) is reduced with the use of an appropriate metal or an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (20). The compound of the formula (20) can be obtained by, for example, using a catalyst such as palladium in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol or ethyl acetate under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure, or treating the compound (19) with magnesium in a solvent such as methanol.
[Step XV]
Compounds represented by the formula (20), (24), etc. are reacted with a base such as lithium diisopropylamide in a dry solvent such as diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran and then reacted with an alkyl halide to thereby give compounds represented by the formula (21), (25), etc. respectively. The reaction temperature preferably ranges from xe2x88x92100 to 25xc2x0 C.
[Step XVI]
The compound represented by the formula (18) is treated with a cyanidation reagent such as tosylmethyl isocyanide (TosMic) in a mixture of a solvent such as dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether with an alcoholic solvent such as tert-butanol in the presence of a base such as potassium tert-butoxide to thereby give a cyano compound represented by the formula (22). It is preferable to effect this reaction at a temperature of 0 to 100xc2x0 C.
[Step XVII]
The cyano compound of the formula (22), etc. is treated with a base such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide in an alcoholic solvent such as ethanol, propanol, ethylene glycol or diethylene glycol and heated under reflux to thereby give a carboxylic acid represented by the formula (23), etc.
[Step XVIII]
The compound of the formula (23), etc. is treated with an activator such as thionyl chloride in an alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol to thereby give an ester of the formula (24), etc. The reaction temperature preferably ranges from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step XIX]
A dihalomethane such as dibromomethane or diuodomethane is treated successively with a lithium amide such as lithium 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine and the ester of the formula (24), etc. After further treating with a base, the obtained product is hydrolyzed to thereby give an ester represented by the formula (26), etc. As a solvent, it is preferable to use tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, etc. The reaction temperature ranges from xe2x88x9290xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step XXI]
An alcohol represented by the formula (33) is treated with a base such as sodium hydride or sodium methoxide and then reacted with a halogenated acetate such as an alkyl iodoacetate such as ethyl iodoacetate to thereby give an ether represented by the formula (34). When a phenol derivative is employed as an alkylating agent, an ether represented by the formula (34) can be obtained by the so-called Mitsunobu reaction with the use of a condensing agent such as diethyl azadicarboxylate and triphenylphosphine.

wherein the rings A2 and B, R13a, Rc, Rd and Re are each as defined above.
[Step XX]
An ester such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate is treated with a base such as lithium diisopropylamide and reacted with a ketone represented by the formula (18). Thus a xcex2-hydroxyacetate represented by the formula (27) can be obtained. As the solvent, it is appropriate to use diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, etc. The reaction temperature ranges from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step XXI]
The alcohol represented by the formula (27) is treated with a base such as sodium hydride or sodium methoxide and then reacted with an alkyl halide such as methyl iodide or ethyl iodide in a solvent such as dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide to thereby give an ether represented by the formula (28). When a phenol derivative is employed as an alkylating agent, an ether represented by the formula (28) can be obtained by the so-called Mitsunobu reaction with the use of a condensing agent such as diethyl azadicarboxylate and triphenylphosphine.
[Step XXII]
(Methoxymethyl)trimethylsilane, methoxymethyl dimethylphosphonate, etc. is treated with a strong base such as butyllithium in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, dimethoxyethane or diethyl ether to thereby give an enol ether. Next, this product is hydrolyzed with an acid such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid or acetic acid in an alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol to thereby give an aldehyde having one more carbon atom as represented by the formula (29), etc.
[Step XXIII]
A dithiane such as 2-trimethyl-1,3-dithiane is reacted with a strong base such as butyllithium and the anion thus obtained is reacted with the aldehyde represented by the formula (29). The crude dithiane thus obtained is then treated with a metal salt such as mercury chloride to thereby give an ester represented by the formula (32).
[Step XIII]
The compound represented by the formula (29) is reacted with an appropriate Wittig-Horner-Emmons reagent in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (30). As the solvent, use can be made of dry solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide, n-butyllithium, etc. The reaction can be effected at from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent.
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (30) is reduced with the use of an appropriate metal or an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (31). The compound of the formula (31) can be obtained by, for example, using a catalyst such as palladium in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol or ethyl acetate under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure, or treating the compound (30) with magnesium in a solvent such as methanol.

wherein the rings A2 and B, R13a, Rc and Rd are each as defined above; R13b represents lower alkyl or an amino protective group; and Ac represents acetyl.
[Step XXV]
An amine represented by the formula (20) is treated with an amino protecting group such as vinyl chloroformate optionally in an appropriate solvent such as 1,2-dichloroethane at 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature to thereby give an amine protected with vinylformate represented by the formula (38). It is preferable that R13b is a carbamate-type amino protecting group, still more preferably vinyloxycarbonyl.
[Step XI]
A compound represented by the formula (38) is reacted with an appropriate base in an aqueous solvent and then hydrolyzed to thereby give a compound of the formula (39) having a carboxyl group.
[Step XXVI]
The carboxylic acid represented by the formula (39) is reacted with active esterifying agents such as N-hydroxysuccinimide with N,N-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide or a base such as triethylamine with ethyl chloroformate to thereby give an active acid anhydride. This is then treated with an appropriate reducing agent such as sodium borohydride to thereby give an alcohol represented by the formula (37).
[Step XXIV]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, the ester represented by the formula (20) is treated with a reducing agent such as aluminum lithium hydride in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane to thereby give an alcohol represented by the formula (33).
[Step XXVII]
The alcohol represented by the formula (33) is treated with acetic anhydride or acetyl chloride in an appropriate solvent in the presence of pyridine as a base to thereby give an ester represented by the formula (35).
[Step XXV]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, the amine compound represented by the formula (35) is treated with an amino protecting group such as vinyl chloroformate optionally in an appropriate solvent such as 1,2-dichloroethane at 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature to thereby give an amine protected by vinylformate represented by the formula (36). R13b is preferably a carbamate-type protecting group, though it is not restricted to such.
[Step XI]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, the compound represented by the formula (36) is reacted with an appropriate base in an aqueous solvent and then hydrolyzed to thereby give a compound of the formula (37) having a hydroxyl group.
[Step XXVIII]
The alcohol represented by the formula (37) is reacted with an activating reagent such as methanesulfonyl chloride or p-toluenesulfonyl chloride in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine. Next, it is treated with a cyaniding agent such as sodium cyanide or potassium cyanide in an aprotic polar solvent such as dimethyl sulfoxide to thereby give a cyano compound represented by the formula (40). This reaction can be effected from room temperature to the boiling point of the solvent.
[Step XVII]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, the cyano compound of the formula (40) is treated with a base such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide in an alcoholic solvent such as ethanol, propanol, ethylene glycol or diethylene glycol and heated under reflux to thereby give a carboxylic acid of the formula (41).
[Step XVIII]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, the compound of the formula (41) is treated with an activator such as thionyl chloride in an alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol to thereby give an ester of the formula (42). The reaction temperature preferably ranges from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step XXIX]
A solution of the alcohol represented by the formula (37) in, for example, methylene chloride is added to a reaction mixture obtained from oxalyl chloride and dimethyl sulfoxide and treated with a base such as triethylamine, i.e., the so-called Swern oxidation. Thus, an aldehyde represented by the formula (43) can be obtained.
[Step XIII]
The compound represented by the formula (43) is reacted with an appropriate Wittig-Horner-Emmons reagent in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (44). As the solvent, use can be made of dry solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide, n-butyl lithium, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 31 10xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent.
[Step IX]
The compound represented by the formula (44) is treated with an appropriate solvent containing hydrobromic acid and then heated in an alcoholic solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (45).
[Step XIV]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, the compound represented by the formula (45) is reduced by the use of an appropriate metal or an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (46). The compound of the formula (46) can be obtained by, for example, using a catalyst such as palladium in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol or ethyl acetate under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure, or treating the compound (45) with magnesium in a solvent such as methanol.

wherein the rings A2 and B, R13a, Rc, Rd and l are each as defined above; and M represents an optionally substituted lower alkylene optionally having a heteroatom, optionally substituted lower alkenylene optionally having a heteroatom, optionally substituted lower alkynylene optionally having a heteroatom or optionally substituted arylene optionally having a heteroatom.
In the definition of M, the optionally substituted lower alkylene optionally having a heteroatom, the optionally substituted lower alkenylene optionally having a heteroatom and the optionally substituted lower alkynylene optionally having a heteroatom have each the same meaning as the one defined above, while the optionally substituted arylene optionally having a heteroatom means an optionally substituted divalent aromatic ring group optionally having a heteroatom. Particular examples of the divalent aromatic ring group include o-phenylene, m-phenylene, p-phenylene, methylphenylene and naphthylene groups.
[Step XXX]
A ketone represented by the formula (47) is reacted with a thioalcohol such as ethanedithiol in the presence of a boron trifluoride complex in a solvent such as dichloromethane to thereby give a thioketal represented by the formula (48).
[Step XXXI]
The thioketal represented by the formula (48) is treated with a reducing reagent such as Raney nickel to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (49). As a solvent, use can be made of ethanol, methanol etc. The reaction is preferably effected at the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step XIX]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, a dihalomethane such as dibromomethane or diiodomethane is treated successively with a lithium amide such as lithium 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine and the ester of the formula (49). After further treating with base, the obtained product is hydrolyzed with an acid to thereby give an ester represented by the formula (50). As a solvent, it is preferable to use tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, etc. The reaction temperature ranges from xe2x88x9290xc2x0 C. to room temperature.

wherein the rings A2 and B, R13a, R13b, Rc and n are each as defined above.
[Step XXXII]
Methyltriphenylphosphonium bromide is treated with an appropriate base such as potassium tert-butoxide or butyllithium in a solvent such as toluene, xylene or tetrahydrofuran. Next, ketones represented by the formulae (18) and (54) are reacted therewith to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (51) and (55). The reaction temperature preferably ranges from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step IX]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, the compound represented by the formula (51) is reacted with an acid chloride such as 1-chloroethyl chloroformate or vinyl chloroformate optionally in a solvent. Next, an appropriate alcoholic solvent is added thereto and reacted therewith. Alternatively, it is treated with an appropriate solvent containing hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid and then heated in an alcoholic solvent. Alternatively, it is subjected to a reduction reaction in a solvent such as methanol/ethanol/tetrahydrofuran/ethyl acetate by using a metal catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure. Thus, a compound represented by the formula (52) can be obtained.
[Step XXXIII]
The compound represented by the formula (52) is reacted with, for example, di-tert-butyl dicarbonate as an amino protecting group preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature in the presence of a base such as pyridine, diisopropylethylamine or triethylamine in an appropriate solvent such as methanol to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (53). R13b may be arbitrary, so long as it is a lower alkyl or an amino protecting group. Preferable examples of the amino protecting group as R13b are those which can be converted into carbamate, amide, sulfonamide, etc. after the introduction of the protecting group. For example, butoxycarbonyl is preferable therefor.
[Step XXXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (53) is treated with zinc/copper alloy and trichloroacetyl chloride in a dry solvent such as diethyl ether, dimethoxyethane or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give a crude dichlorobutanone compound. Then the crude product thus obtained is treated with a reducing agent such as ammonium chloride/zinc in methanol to thereby give a spiroketone compound represented by the formula (54). The reaction temperature preferably ranges from 0 to 50xc2x0 C.
[Step XXXV]
An exo-methylene compound represented by the formula (55) is treated with an appropriate borane compound such as a borane/tetrahydrofuran complex in an appropriate solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran or dimethoxyethane followed by treatment with an oxidizing agent such as hydrogen peroxide in an alkaline solution. Thus, an alcohol compound represented by the formula (56) can be obtained.
[Step XXIX]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, a solution of the alcohol represented by the formula (56) in, for example, methylene chloride is added to a reaction mixture obtained from oxalyl chloride and dimethyl sulfoxide and treated with a base such as triethylamine, i.e., the so-called Swern oxidation. Thus, an aldehyde represented by the formula (57) can be obtained.
[Step XXXVI]
The compound represented by the formula (57) is treated with bromine preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol in the presence of an alkaline base such as sodium hydrogencarbonate or potassium carbonate to thereby give an ester compound represented by the formula (58).
[Step XIII]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, the compound represented by the formula (54) is reacted with an appropriate Wittig-Horner-Emmons reagent in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (59). As the solvent, use can be made of dry solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide, n-butyllithium, etc. The reaction can be effected at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent.
[Step XIV]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, the compound represented by the formula (59) is reduced by the use of an appropriate metal or an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (60). The compound of the formula (60) can be obtained by, for example, using a catalyst such as palladium in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol or ethyl acetate under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure, or treating the compound (59) with magnesium in a solvent such as methanol.

wherein the rings A2 and B and R13a are each as defined above.
[Step XXI]
A compound represented by the formula (61) is treated with a base such as sodium hydride or sodium methoxide and then reacted with a compound of the formula (62) in a solvent such as dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (63).
[Step XXXVII]
The compound represented by the formula (63) is treated in 1,2-dichloroethane employed as a solvent successively with trifluoromethanesulfonic anhydride and a base such as collidine to thereby give a cyclized product represented by the formula (64).

wherein the rings A2 and B, R13a, Rc, Y and m are each as defined above.
[Step XXXVIII]
A coumarate derivative represented by the formula (65) is reacted with a compound represented by the formula (66) under heating preferably at 80 to 150xc2x0 C. to thereby give cyclized products represented by the formulae (67) and (67xe2x80x2).
[Step XXXIX]
A compound represented by the formula (67) is cyclized by heating, optionally in an appropriate solvent, to thereby give a tricyclic compound represented by the formula (68). The compound of the formula (69) can be synthesized from the compound (67xe2x80x2) also under the same conditions too. The reaction is preferably effected at 100 to 200xc2x0 C.
[Step XXXX]
The amide compounds represented by the formulae (68), (71) and (72) are treated with a thioamidation agent such as a Lawson reagent in a solvent such as benzene, toluene or xylene to thereby give crude thioamide compounds. These crude products are treated with an alkylating agent such as methyl iodide in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, dimethoxyethane or diethyl ether preferably at room temperature to thereby give reduced compounds represented by the formulae (70), (73) and (74) respectively.
[Step XIV]
Similar to the above-mentioned procedure, the compounds represented by the formulae (68) and (69) are reduced by the use of an appropriate metal or an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (71) and (72). These products can be obtained by, for example, using a catalyst such as palladium in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol or ethyl acetate under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure, or treating the starting compounds with magnesium in a solvent such as methanol.

wherein the rings A2, B and G, R, R13a, R13b, Rc, Re, Z, E, X and l are each as defined above.
[Step XXXXI]
A compound represented by the formula (20) is treated with an alkyllithium such as methyllithium or ethyllithium or a Grignard reagent such as a methylmagnesium halide in a solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent to thereby give an alcohol represented by the formula (75).
[Step IX]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, a compound represented by the formula (37) is reacted with an acid chloride such as 1-chloroethyl chloroformate or vinyl chloroformate optionally in a solvent. Next, an appropriate solvent is added thereto and reacted therewith. Alternatively, it is treated with an appropriate solvent containing hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid and then heated in an alcoholic solvent. Thus, a compound represented by the formula (78) can be obtained.
[Step XXVI]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, an acid represented by the formula (16) is reacted with a reducing agent such as aluminum lithium hydride in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane to thereby give an alcohol represented by the formula (84).

wherein the rings A2 and B, R13a and Rc are each as defined above; and Rexe2x80x2 represents lower alkyl.
[Step IX]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, a compound represented by the formula (20) or (21) is reacted with an acid chloride such as 1-chloroethyl chloroformate or vinyl chloroformate optionally in a solvent. Next, an appropriate alcoholic solvent is added thereto and reacted therewith. Alternatively, it is treated with an appropriate solvent containing hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid and then heated in an alcoholic solvent. Thus, a compound represented by the formula (76) can be obtained.
[Step XXIV]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, an ester represented by the formula (76) is treated with a reducing agent such as aluminum lithium hydride in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature to thereby give an alcohol represented by the formula (77).

wherein the rings A2 and B, R13a and R13b are each as defined above; and Rp represents a hydroxy protective group.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxy protective groupxe2x80x9d as used in the definition of Rp has the same meaning as the one defined above.
[Step XXIV]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, an aldehyde represented by the formula (29) is treated with a reducing agent such as aluminum lithium hydride in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature to thereby give an alcohol represented by the formula (79).
[Step XXVII]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, the alcohol represented by the formula (79) is treated with, for example, acetic anhydride or acetyl chloride as a hydroxy protective group in an appropriate solvent in the presence of pyridine as a base to thereby give an ester represented by the formula (80).
[Step XXV]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, the amine represented by the formula (80) is treated with an amino protecting group such as vinyl chloroformate optionally in an appropriate solvent such as 1,2-dichloroethane at 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature to thereby give an amine protected by vinylformate represented by the formula (81). R13b is preferably a carbamate type amino protecting group, in particular, vinyloxycarbonyl.
[Step XI]
Similarly to the above-mentioned procedure, the compound represented by the formula (81) is reacted with an appropriate base in an aqueous solvent and then hydrolyzed to thereby give a compound of the formula (82) having a hydroxyl group.
[Step IX]
The compound represented by the formula (82) is reacted with an appropriate solvent containing hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid and then heated in an alcoholic solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (83).
The compounds of the present invention can be synthesized by using the above-mentioned methods or combining publicly known organic synthesis methods. Now, particular methods for synthesizing preferable compounds will be illustrated.

wherein R13a and Rc and Hal. are each as defined above; Rf, Rz and Rh represent substitutents, having the same meaning as that defined above, of the rings A and B which are respectively a piperidine ring and a cyclohexyl ring having Qa; and Za represents a substituent, containing the same meaning as the one defined above, of the ring G which is a pyrazine ring.
This compound can be synthesized by combining the above-mentioned procedures.
[Step XII]
A compound of the formula (17a), which is a commercially available product or one obtained in accordance with, for example, the method described in Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr., 2981 (1989), is subjected to the Mannich reaction described in J.A.C.S., 84, 3139 (1962) and Chem. Pharm. Bull., 11 (3), 333 (1963) with an appropriate amine and an appropriate aldehyde in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (18a). As the solvent, use can be made of ethanol, methanol, acetic acid, etc. The reaction is preferably effected at 25xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step XIII]
The compound represented by the formula (18a) is reacted with an appropriate Wittig-Horner-Emmons reagent in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (19a). As the solvent, use can be made of dry solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide, n-butyllithium, etc. The reaction can be effected at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent.
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (19a) is reduced by the use of an appropriate metal or an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (20a). The compound of the formula (20a) can be obtained by, for example, using a catalyst such as palladium in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol or ethyl acetate under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure, or treating the compound (19a) with magnesium in a solvent such as methanol.
[Step XV]
The compound represented by the formula (20a) is reacted with a base such as lithium diisopropylamide in a dry solvent such as diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran and then reacted with an alkyl halide to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (21a). The reaction temperature preferably ranges from xe2x88x92100 to 25xc2x0 C.
[Step IX]
The compounds represented by the formulae (20a) and (21a) are treated with an acid chloride such as 1-chloroethyl chloroformate or vinyl chloroformate optionally in a solvent. Next, an appropriate solvent such as an alcohol is added thereto and reacted therewith. Alternatively, it is treated with an appropriate solvent containing hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid and then heated in an alcoholic solvent. Thus, a compound represented by the formula (85) can be obtained.
[Step X]
The compound represented by the formula (85) is treated with the compound represented by the formula (8) obtained by the production process 1 in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as anhydrous potassium carbonate or diisopropylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (86). As the solvent, it is preferable to use a dry solvent such as dry N,N-dimethylformamide. The reaction is preferably effected at a temperature of 25 to 150xc2x0 C. If necessary, the compound represented by the formula (86) may be subjected to optical resolution with the use of a chiral column, etc. to thereby separate enantiomers from each other.
[Step XI]
The compound represented by the formula (86) is reacted with an appropriate base in an aqueous solvent and then hydrolyzed to thereby give a compound of the formula (87).
In the above reaction, it is also possible to synthesize the product by using a protecting group of the functional group commonly employed in organic synthesis, then purifying the product by an appropriate operation commonly employed in the art such as silica gel column chromatography and then deblocking the same.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, I2 Q and Hal are each as defined above; and B1 represents hydroxymethyl, halide, methoxy, methoxymethyl, lower alkyl or alkoxycarbonyl.
[Step XXXXII]
The compounds represented by the formulae (90) and (92) are treated with a base such as sodium hydride and then reacted with a halogen compound of the formula (89) in a solvent such as dry N,N-dimethylformamide or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give the compounds of the formulae (91) and (93) respectively. Similarly, a compound represented by the formula (96) can be obtained from the compounds (92) and (95).
[Step IV]
The compound of the formula (92) is reacted with a dihalogenated heteroaryl compound as the one represented by the formula (89) in a solvent such as dry N,N-dimethylformamide to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (94).
[Step XXXXIII]
The compound represented by the formula (91) is treated with a reducing agent such as iron in a solvent mixture of an alcohol, tetrahydrofuran and water in the presence of ammonium chloride. Alternatively, it is treated with hydrosulfite sodium in a solvent mixture of tetrahydrofuran with water. Thus, an amine represented by the formula (93) can be produced. As the alcohol, use can be made of methanol, ethanol and isopropanol. In some cases, the intermediate (93) undergoes ring closure and thus a tricycloheteroaryl derivative represented by the formula (94) can be directly obtained.
[Step XXXXIV]
The amine represented by the formula (93) is heated in an appropriate solvent to thereby give a tricycloheteroaryl derivative represented by the formula (94). As the solvent, use can be made of alcohols such as methanol or ethanol, dry N,N-dimethylformamide, etc. It is also possible to use an acid such as hydrochloric acid, acetic acid or p-toluenesulfonic acid as a catalyst. The reaction is effected preferably at 50xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step XXXXV]
The compound represented by the formula (96) is heated in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an oxidizing agent and an acid. Alternatively, it is reacted with a base in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an oxidizing agent. Thus a tricycloheteroaryl derivative represented by the formula (94) can be obtained. As the oxidizing agent, use can be made of iodine, sulfur, etc. As the acid, use can be made of acetic acid, etc. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydride. As the solvent, use can be made of diphenyl ether, dry N,N-dimethylformamide, etc. The reaction can be carried out at 0 to 200xc2x0 C.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, I2, Q and B1 are each as defined above; and xcex1 is 0 or 1.
[Step XXXXII]
The compound represented by the formula (92) is treated with a base such as sodium hydride and then reacted with a halogen compound (97) in a solvent such as dry N,N-dimethylformamide or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (98).
[Step XXXXVI]
When xcex1 is 1, the amine represented by the formula (98) is reacted with a carboxylic anhydride, phosphoric anhydride and an acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give an amide represented by the formula (99). As the solvent, use can be made of dry dichloromethane, etc. The reaction can be carried out at 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step XXXXV]
The compound represented by the formula (99) is heated in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an oxidizing agent and an acid. Alternatively, it is reacted with a base in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an oxidizing agent. Thus a tricycloheteroaryl derivative represented by the formula (100) can be obtained. As the oxidizing agent, use can be made of iodine, sulfur, etc. As the acid, use can be made of acetic acid, etc. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydride. As the solvent, use can be made of diphenyl ether, dry N,N-dimethylformamide, etc. The reaction can be carried out at 0 to 200xc2x0 C.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, I2, Q, R, Rxe2x80x2 and Ra are each as defined above.
[Step VII]
An amine represented by the formula (101) is treated with a base such as sodium hydride and a protective reagent such as methoxymethyl chloride in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (105).
[Step V]
The compound represented by the formula (101) or (105) is treated with a reducing agent such as diisobutylaluminum hydride or aluminum lithium hydride in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (102) or (106). As the solvent, use can be made of dry tetrahydrofuran, dry diethyl ether, etc. The reaction is preferably effected at a temperature of xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step VI]
The compound represented by the formula (102) or (106) is treated with a halogenating agent such as methanesulfonyl chloride in a solvent such as dry N,N-dimethylformamide in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (103) or (107).
[Step XXIX]
Similar to the above-mentioned procedure, a solution of the compound represented by the formula (102) or (106) in, for example, methylene chloride is added to a reaction mixture obtained from oxalyl chloride and dimethyl sulfoxide and treated with a base such as triethylamine. Alternatively, it is treated with pyridinium dichromate in a solvent such as dichloromethane or N,N-dimethylformamide or treated with manganese dioxide in a solvent such as dichloromethane. Thus, an aldehyde represented by the formula (104) or (108) can be obtained.

wherein the rings A1 and A3, G, Z, E, X1, I1, M, R, Rxe2x80x2, R13a and Hal are each as defined above.
[Step IX]
A compound represented by the (110) or (117) is treated in the following manner. 1) When R13a is alkyl, etc., the starting compound is reacted with an acid chloride such as 1-chloroethyl chloroformate or vinyl chloroformate optionally in a solvent. Next, an appropriate alcoholic solvent is added thereto and reacted therewith. Alternatively, it is treated with an appropriate solvent containing hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid and then heated in an alcoholic solvent. 2) When R13a is tert-butoxycarbonyl, etc., the starting compound is reacted with an appropriate acid such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid or hydrochloric acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran. 3) When R13a is a protective group which can be eliminated, such as benzyl, the starting compound is hydrogenated in an appropriate solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran by using a metal catalyst such as palladium or platinum (IV) oxide under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure. Thus, a compound represented by the formula (111) or (118) can be obtained.
[Step X]
The compound represented by the formula (111) or (118) is treated with a halide represented by the formula (112) in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as anhydrous potassium carbonate or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (113) or (119). As the solvent, use can be made of N,N-dimethylformamide, etc. The reaction can be effected at a temperature of 0 to 150xc2x0 C.
[Step VIII]
When R in the compounds represented by the formulae (113), (116), (119) and (122) is methoxymethyl, these compounds are treated with an appropriate acid such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid or hydrochloric acid optionally in a solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran/water to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (114), (115), (120) and (121). The reaction can be effected at 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step XI]
When the compounds represented by the formulae (113), (114), (119) and (120) have an ester group in the molecule, these compounds are treated with an appropriate base in an aqueous solvent to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (116), (115), (122) and (121) respectively. As the solvent, use can be made of alcoholic solvents such as methanol or ethanol or solvent mixtures such as alcohol/tetrahydrofuran/water. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide. The reaction can be carried out at room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent.

wherein the ring A3, M and R13a are each as defined above; Rj represents hydrogen, fluorine or optionally substituted lower alkyl; EWG represents ester, nitrile, optionally substituted phenyl, etc.; A7 represents: 1) the same group as A3; or 2) a bicyclic ring AB wherein the bridgehead carbon atoms are directly bonded to each other; Rs represents optionally substituted C0-6 alkylene; and Rt represents hydrogen or lower alkyl, or, in some cases, neither Rs nor Rt exists and the carbon atom in the side chain to which Rs and Rt are bonded in the formula is one of the members of the ring A7.
[Step XIII]
The compound represented by the formula (124) is reacted with an appropriate Horner-Emmons reagent in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (125). As the solvent, use can be made of dry solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide, n-butyllithium, lithium diisopropylamide, etc. The reaction can be effected at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (125) is subjected to a reduction reaction in a solvent with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (126). The reaction can be effected in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.

wherein M, R13a, A3, R5 and Rt are each as defined above.
[Step XXIV]
A compound represented by the formula (127) or (129) is treated with a reducing agent such as aluminum lithium hydride in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (128) or (130). As the solvent, use can be made of dry solvents such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane.
The reaction can be effected at xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.

wherein G, Z, E, X1, l1, Rxe2x80x2 and Hal are each as defined above.
[Step X]
A compound represented by the formula (131) is treated with an appropriately protected 3-aminomethylpyridine derivative in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as anhydrous potassium carbonate or N,N-diisopropylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (132). As the solvent, use can be made of ethanol, dry N,N-dimethylformamide, etc. The reaction can be effected at a temperature of 0 to 150xc2x0 C.
[Step XXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (132) is treated with a reducing agent such as aluminum lithium hydride in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (133). As the solvent, use can be made of methanol, ethanol, etc. The reaction can be effected at 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step XXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (133) is treated with a reducing agent such as aluminum lithium hydride in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (134). As the solvent, it is preferable to use isopropyl alcohol. It is preferable to effect the reaction at 50xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step VIII]
The compound represented by the formula (134) is treated with an appropriate acid such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid or hydrochloric acid optionally in a solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran/water to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (135). Although the reaction can be effected at 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent, it is carried out in acetic acid at 80xc2x0 C. in the most desirable case.
[Step XXXXVII]
The amine represented by the formula (135) is reacted with methanesulfonic anhydride or the acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (136).

wherein G, Z, E, X1, l1, M, R13a, R13b, A3 and Hal are each as defined above.
[Step XXXIII]
A compound represented by the formula (137) is reacted with, for example, di-tert-butyl dicarbonate as an amino protective group preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature in the presence of a base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine in an appropriate solvent such as methanol or dichloromethane to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (138). R13b may be an arbitrary one, so long as it is lower alkyl or an amino protective group. The most desirable example of R13b is an alkyl carbamate.
[Step IX]
The compound represented by the (138) is treated in the following manner. 1) When R13a is alkyl, etc., the starting compound is reacted with an acid chloride such as 1-chloroethyl chloroformate or vinyl chloroformate optionally in a solvent. Next, an appropriate alcoholic solvent is added thereto and reacted therewith. Alternatively, it is treated with an appropriate solvent containing hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid and then heated in an alcoholic solvent. 2) When R13a is tert-butoxycarbonyl, etc., the starting compound is reacted with an appropriate acid such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid or hydrochloric acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran. 3) When R13a is a protective group which can be eliminated, such as benzyl, the starting compound is hydrogenated in an appropriate solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran by using a metal catalyst such as palladium or platinum (IV) oxide under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure. Thus, a compound represented by the formula (139) can be obtained.
[Step X]
The compound represented by the formula (139) is treated with a halide represented by the formula (140) in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as anhydrous potassium carbonate or N,N-diisopropylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (141). As the solvent, use can be made of dry N,N-dimethylformamide, etc. The reaction can be effected at a temperature of 50 to 150xc2x0 C.
[Step IX]
The compound represented by the formula (141) is treated in the following manner. 1) When R13b is alkyl, etc., the starting compound is reacted with an acid chloride such as 1-chloroethyl chloroformate or vinyl chloroformate optionally in a solvent. Next, an appropriate alcoholic solvent is added thereto and reacted therewith. Alternatively, it is treated with an appropriate solvent containing hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid and then heated in an alcoholic solvent. 2) When R13a is tert-butoxycarbonyl, etc., the starting compound is reacted with an appropriate acid such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid or hydrochloric acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran. 3) When R13a is a protective group which can be eliminated, such as benzyl, the starting compound is hydrogenated in an appropriate solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran by using a metal catalyst such as palladium or platinum (IV) oxide under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure. Thus, a compound represented by the formula (142) can be obtained.

wherein R13a, A3 and M are each as defined above; L1 represents optionally substituted lower alkyl, trifluoromethyl, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl; Rk and Rl may be the same or different and each represents hydrogen or optionally substituted lower C1-10 alkyl optionally having a heteroatom ; Rj represents hydrogen, lower alkyl, amino or protected carboxy; and V1 represents nitrile or methanesulfonyl.
[Step XXXXVI]
An amine represented by the formula (137) is reacted with a carboxylic anhydride, a carboxylic phosphoric anhydride or an acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give an amide represented by the formula (146). As the solvent, use can be made of dry dichloromethane, etc. The reaction can be carried out at 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step XXXXVII]
The amine represented by the formula (137) is reacted with methanesulfonic anhydride or an acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (145).
[Step XXXXVIII]
The amine represented by the formula (137) is treated with an appropriate sulfamic acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine. Alternatively, it is treated with an activated sulfamic acid ester under reflux in a solvent such as 1,4-dioxane. Alternatively, it is reacted with sulfamide in dimethoxyethane at 100xc2x0 C. Thus, the compound represented by the formula (144) can be obtained.
[Step XXXXIX]
The amine represented by the formula (137) is reacted with an appropriate imidate or thioimidate in a solvent such as acetonitrile or methanol to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (143). It is preferable that the reaction is carried out at 0 to 40xc2x0 C.

wherein M, R13a, A3 and R4 are each as defined above.
[Step L]
A compound represented by the formula (137) is treated with ethyl isocyanatoacetate in an appropriate solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (148). As the solvent, use can be made of tetrahydrofuran, etc. The reaction can be effected at room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent.

wherein M, T, L1, R13a, A3 and Ra are each as defined above.
[Step XXXXVI]
An amine represented by the formula (149) is reacted with an activated ester such as a carboxylic anhydride, a carboxylic phosphoric anhydride or an acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give an amide represented by the formula (150). As the solvent, use can be made of dry dichloromethane, etc. The reaction can be carried out at 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step XXI]
The compound represented by the formula (149) is treated with an appropriate alkyl halide having a carboxyl group or an ester group in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylamine in a solvent such as dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimetyl formamide to thereby give an amine compound represented by the formula (151).
[Step XXXXVII]
The amine represented by the formula (149) is reacted with an appropriate sulfonic anhydride or an acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (152).

wherein T, L1, R13a, A3, V1, Rj and Ra are each as defined above.
[Step XXXXVI]
An amine represented by the formula (153) is reacted with a carboxylic anhydride, a carboxylic phosphoric anhydride or an acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give an amide represented by the formula (154). As the solvent, use can be made of dry dichloromethane, etc. The reaction can be carried out at 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step XXI]
The compound represented by the formula (153) is treated with an appropriate alkyl halide having a carboxyl group or an ester group in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylamine in a solvent such as dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide to thereby give an amine compound represented by the formula (155).
[Step XXXXVII]
The amine represented by the formula (153) is reacted with an appropriate sulfonic anhydride or an acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (156).
[Step XXXXIX]
The amine represented by the formula (153) is reacted with an appropriate imidate or thioimidate in a solvent such as acetonitrile or methanol to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (157). It is preferable that the reaction is carried out at 0 to 40xc2x0 C.

wherein G, Z, E, X1, l1, M, R13a, A3 and Hal are each as defined above.
[Step XXXXVII]
An amine represented by the formula (137) is reacted with an appropriate sulfonic acid halide derivative in an appropriate dry solvent such as dichloromethane or diethyl ether to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (158). The reaction is effected preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step IX]
The compound represented by the formula (158) is subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (159). For example, the reaction may be effected in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium or platinum (IV) oxide as a catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.
[Step X]
The compound represented by the formula (159) is treated with a halide represented by the formula (133) in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as anhydrous potassium carbonate or N,N-diisopropylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (160). As the solvent, use can be made of dry N,N-dimethylformamide, etc. The reaction can be effected at a temperature of 50 to 150xc2x0 C.
[Step LI]
The compound represented by the formula (160) is treated with a reagent such as tetra-n-butylammonium fluoride or caesium fluoride in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran to thereby give a carboxylic acid represented by the formula (161). The reaction is effected preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.

wherein M, T, R13a, A3 and Ra are each as defined above; and Nu represents a nucleophilic atom such as oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur.
[Step XXI]
A compound represented by the formula (162) is treated with an appropriate alkyl halide having a carboxyl group or an ester group either in a solvent such as dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylamine, or after being treated with a base such as sodium hydride or sodium methoxide in a solvent such as dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide to thereby give a derivative represented by the formula (163). When Nu is oxygen and a phenol derivative is employed as a substitute for the alkyl halide, an ether represented by the formula (163) can be obtained by the Mitsunobu reaction with the use of a condensing agent such as diethyl azadicarboxylate or triphenylphosphine.
[Step LII]
The compound represented by the formula (162) is reacted with sodium isocyanate, potassium isocyanate, etc. in a solvent such as water or ethanol to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (164).

wherein M, R13a, A7, Rs and Rt are each as defined above.
[Step XXIX]
A solution of a compound represented by the formula (165) in, for example, methylene chloride is added to a reaction mixture obtained from oxalyl chloride and dimethyl sulfoxide and treated with a base such as triethylamine. Alternatively, it is treated with pyridinium dichromate in a solvent such as dichloromethane or treated with manganese dioxide in a solvent such as dichloromethane. Thus, a carbonyl compound represented by the formula (166) can be obtained.
[Step XXIV]
A compound represented by the formula (171) is treated with a reducing agent such as diisobutylaluminum hydride, aluminum lithium hydride or lithium borohydride in a solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran or dry diethyl ether, or treated with a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride in an alcoholic solvent to thereby give an alcohol represented by the formula (172).
[Step XXXVI]
The compound represented by the formula (169) is treated with bromine in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol in the presence of a base such as sodium hydrogencarbonate or potassium carbonate preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature. Alternatively, the starting compound is treated with pyridinium chromate in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol. Alternatively, it is treated with manganese dioxide in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol in the presence of sodium cyanide and acetic acid and then treated with sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, thionyl chloride, etc. in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol. Alternatively, it is treated with sodium chlorite in a solvent mixture of water and dimethyl sulfoxide in the presence of sodium dihydrogenphosphate and then reacted with trimethylsilyl-diazomethane in a solvent such as methanol. Alternatively, it is treated with an activating agent such as thionyl chloride in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol. Thus, an ester compound represented by the formula (170) can be obtained.
[Step XXIVI]
A compound represented by the formula (167) is treated with a reducing agent such as diisobutylaluminum hydride, aluminum lithium hydride or lithium borohydride in a solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran or dry diethyl ether to thereby give an alcohol represented by the formula (168).
[Step XVII]
A cyano compound of the formula (173) is treated with a base such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide in an alcoholic solvent such as ethanol, propanol, ethylene glycol or diethylene glycol and heated under reflux to thereby give a carboxylic acid of the formula (174).
[Step XVIII]
The compound of the formula (174) is treated with an activator such as thionyl chloride in an alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol to thereby give an ester of the formula (175). The reaction temperature preferably ranges from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.

wherein Hal, R13a, A3 and Rd are each as defined above.
[Step X]
A compound represented by the formula (177) is heated with a amine protecting reagent such as benzyl chloride in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (178). As the solvent, use can be made of dry N,N-dimethylformamide, acetone, ethanol, etc. The reaction can be effected at a temperature of 50xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step XXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (178) is treated with a reducing agent such as lithium borohydride in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (179). As the solvent, use can be made of dry N,N-dimethylformamide, acetone, ethanol, etc. The reaction can be effected at 50xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step VIII]
The compound represented by the formula (179) is treated optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran/water in the presence of an appropriate acid such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid or hydrochloric acid to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (180). The reaction can be effected at 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.

wherein M, R13a, A3 and Ra are each as defined above.
[Step LIII]
A ketone represented by the formula (176) is reacted with an anion obtained by treating an alkyne with a strong base such as n-butyllithium or lithium diisopropylamine in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (181). The reaction can be effected at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (181) is subjected to a reduction reaction in a solvent with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (182). For example, use can be made of a hydrogenation reaction effected in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.
[Step XXXXI]
A compound represented by the formula (147) is treated with methyllithium or methylmagnesium halide in a solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent to thereby give an alcohol represented by the formula (183).

wherein M, R13a, A3 and Ra are each as defined above; and Xn means an alkylene side chain having n carbon atoms which is directly bonded to the ring when n is 0.
[Step LIV]
A compound of the formula (184) is reacted with dimethyl malonate in a solvent such as pyridine at room temperature to the boiling point of the solvent. Then the intermediate thus obtained is treated with diazomethane in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (185).

wherein M, R13a, A3, Xn and Ra are each as defined above.
[Step LV]
An aldehyde represented by the formula (184) is treated with carbon tetrabromide and a phosphine such as triphenylphosphine in a solvent such as dry dichloromethane to thereby give a dibromoalkene derivative represented by the formula (186).
[Step LVI]
The compound represented by the formula (186) is treated with a strong base such as n-butyllithium in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether at xe2x88x92100 to 0xc2x0 C. Then the intermediate thus obtained is treated with a reagent such as ethyl chloroformate or diethyl carbonate to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (187).

wherein M, R13a, A3, Xn and Ra are each as defined above.
[Step XV]
The compound represented by the formula (188) is reacted with a strong base such as lithium diisopropylamide in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or hexamethylphosphorous triamide at xe2x88x92100 to 0xc2x0 C. and then reacted with a dihalogenated ethane such as dibromoethane to thereby give a derivative represented by the formula (189).
[Step LVII]
The compound represented by the formula (189) is treated with potassium tert-butoxide in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran to thereby give a cyclopropyl derivative represented by the formula (190). The reaction can be effected at 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.

wherein M, R13a, A3, and Ra are each as defined above.
[Step LVIII]
A compound represented by the formula (188) is treated with a strong base such as n-butyllithium or lithium diisopropylamide in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or hexamethyl-phosphorous triamide at xe2x88x92100 to 0xc2x0 C. and then treated with peroxymolybdeum (pyridine) hexamethylphosphorous triamide to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (191).

wherein M, R13a, A7, Rd, Rk and Ra are each as defined above.
[Step XV]
A compound represented by the formula (192) is treated with a strong base such as lithium diisopropylamide in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or hexamethylphosphorous triamide at xe2x88x92100 to 0xc2x0 C. and then reacted with an alkylating agent such as methyl iodide to thereby give a derivative represented by the formula (193).
[Step XXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (193) is treated with a reducing agent such as diisobutylaluminum hydride, aluminum lithium hydride or lithium borohydride in a solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran or dry diethyl ether to thereby give an alcohol represented by the formula (194).
[Step XXVIII]
The alcohol represented by the formula (194) is reacted with methanesulfonyl chloride, p-toluenesulfonyl chloride etc. in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine. Next, it is treated with a cyanidation agent such as sodium cyanide or potassium cyanide in an aprotic polar solvent such as dimethyl sulfoxide or N,N-dimethylformamide to thereby give a cyano compound represented by the formula (195). This reaction can be effected at room temperature to the boiling point of the solvent.
[Step IX]
The compound represented by the formula (195) is treated in the following manner. 1) When R13a is alkyl, etc., the starting compound is reacted with an acid chloride such as 1-chloroethyl chloroformate or vinyl chloroformate optionally in a solvent. Next, an appropriate alcoholic solvent is added thereto and reacted therewith. Alternatively, it is treated with an appropriate solvent containing hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid and then heated in an alcoholic solvent. 2) When R13a is tert-butoxycarbonyl, etc., the starting compound is reacted with an appropriate acid such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid or hydrochloric acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran. 3) When R13a is a protective group which can be eliminated, such as benzyl, the starting compound is hydrogenated in an appropriate solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran by using a metal catalyst such as palladium or platinum (IV) oxide under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure. Thus, a compound represented by the formula (196) can be obtained.
[Step XXXIII]
A compound represented by the formula (196) is reacted with, for example, benzyl chloride as an amino protective group preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature in the presence of a base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine in an appropriate solvent such as methanol or dichloromethane to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (197). R13b may be an arbitrary one, so long as it is lower alkyl or an amino protective group. The most desirable example of R13b is benzyl.

wherein M, R13a, A3 and Ra are each as defined above.
[Step LIX]
The compound represented by the formula (198) is reacted with ethyl vinyl ether preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature without using any solvent in the presence of a mercuric salt to thereby give an ether represented by the formula (199). Mercuric trifluoroacetate is the most desirable catalyst.
[Step LX]
The compound represented by the formula (199) is heated in an appropriate solvent to thereby give an aldehyde represented by the formula (200). As the solvent, use can be made of benzonitrile, decalin, nitrobenzene, etc. The reaction can be effected at 100xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step XXXVI]
The compound represented by the formula (200) is treated with pyridinium dichromate in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol to thereby give an ester represented by the formula (201).
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (201) is subjected to a reduction reaction in a solvent with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (202). For example, use can be made of a hydrogenation reaction effected in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. under nor

wherein M, R13a, A3, Rd and Ra are each as defined above; and B2 represents hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy or halide.
[Step LXI]
A compound represented by the formula (176) is subjected in an appropriate solvent to a halogen-metal exchange reaction or reacted with an aryl-Grignard or aryllithium obtained by a lithiation reaction to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (203). As the solvent, use can be made of a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane. The reaction can be effected at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step VIII]
The compound represented by the formula (203) is treated optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran/water with an appropriate acid such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid or hydrochloric acid to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (204). The reaction can be effected at 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step XXIII]
The aldehyde represented by the formula (204) is reacted with an anion obtained by treating a dithiane such as 2-trimethyl-1,3-dithiane with a strong base such as butyllithium at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to room temperature in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran. The dithiane thus obtained is then treated with a metal salt such as mercury chloride in a solvent such as methanol/water. Alternatively, it is reacted with methyl methylsulfinylmethyl sulfoxide in a solvent such as methanol at room temperature to the reflux temperature in the presence of benzyltrimethylammonium hydroxide and the intermediate thus obtained is treated under acidic conditions with the use of, for example, hydrogen chloride/methanol to thereby give an ester represented by the formula (205).

wherein M, R13a, R13b, A3, B2 and Ra are each as defined above; and Rpa represents a hydroxy protective group such as benzyl or methoxymethyl, or hydrogen.
[Step LXI]
The compound represented by the formula (176) is subjected in an appropriate solvent to a halogen-metal exchange reaction or reacted with an aryl-Grignard or aryllithium obtained by a hydrogen-metal exchange reaction to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (207), (211) and (215). As the solvent, use can be made of a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane. The reaction can be effected at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step LXVII]
The compounds represented by the formulae (207), (211) and (215) are subjected to a dehydration reaction by heating under reflux in the presence of an acid catalyst in an appropriate solvent to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (208), (212) and (216) respectively. As the solvent, use can be made of benzene, toluene, etc.
[Step XIV]
The compounds represented by the formulae (208), (213) and (216) are subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (209), (214) and (217) respectively. The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst.
[Step XXXIII]
The compounds represented by the formulae (209) and (217) are reacted with, for example, di-tert-butyl dicarbonate as an amino protective group preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature in the presence of a base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine in an appropriate solvent such as methanol or dichloromethane to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (210) and (218). R13b may be an arbitrary one, so long as it is lower alkyl or an amino protective group. The most desirable example of R13b is alkyl carbamate.
[Step LXIII]
The compound represented by the formula (212) is treated with n-butyllithium in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran at xe2x88x92100 to 0xc2x0 C. and the anion thus obtained is treated with a regent such as diethyl carbonate or ethyl chloroformate to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (213).

wherein R13a, A7, B2, Rs and Rt are each as defined above.
[Step LXIV]
A compound represented by the formula (219) is reacted with an appropriate benzyl cyanide in the presence of an appropriate phase transfer catalyst in a thick aqueous solution of an alkali to thereby give a piperidine derivative represented by the formula (220). This reaction can be effected at room temperature to 100xc2x0 C.

wherein R13a, A3, Rk, Rs and Rt are each as defined above.
[Step LXV]
A carbonyl derivative represented by the formula (221) is reacted with an appropriate hydroxylamine in a solvent such as ethanol in the presence of a catalyst such as sodium acetate to thereby give an oxime represented by the formula (222). This reaction can be effected at room temperature to the reflux temperature.
[Step XXI]
The oxime represented by the formula (222) is treated with a base such as sodium hydride or sodium methoxide and then reacted with an alkyl halide in a solvent such as dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide to thereby give a derivative represented by the formula (223). This reaction is effected preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step LXVI]
An xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated ester represented by the formula (224) is treated with a base such as 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]-7-undecene at room temperature to reflux temperature in an appropriate solvent such as toluene to thereby give a xcex2,xcex3-derivative represented by the formula (225). mal to elevated hydrogen pressure.

wherein M, R13a, A7, Ra, Rd, Rk, Rs and Rt are each as defined above.
[Step XXXII]
Methyltriphenylphosphonium bromide is treated with an appropriate base such as potassium tert-butoxide or butyllithium in a solvent such as toluene, xylene or tetrahydrofuran. Next, ketones represented by the formulae (167) and (228) are reacted therewith to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (226) and (229) respectively. The reaction temperature preferably ranges from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step XXXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (226) is treated with zinc/copper alloy and trichloroacetyl chloride in a dry solvent such as diethyl ether, dimethoxyethane or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give a crude dichlorobutyl ketone derivative represented by the formula (227). The reaction temperature preferably ranges from 0 to 50xc2x0 C.
[Step LXVII]
The dichloroketone represented by the formula (227) is treated with a reducing agent such as zinc in an alcoholic solvent such as methanol in the presence of ammonium chloride to thereby give a ketone compound represented by the formula (228). The reaction temperature preferably ranges from 0 to 50xc2x0 C.
[Step XXXV]
An exo-methylene compound represented by the formula (229) is treated with an appropriate borane compound such as a borane/tetrahydrofuran complex in an appropriate solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran or dimethoxyethane followed by the treatment with an oxidizing agent such as hydrogen peroxide in an alkali solution to thereby give an alcohol compound represented by the formula (230).
[Step XIII]
The compound represented by the formula (228) is reacted with an appropriate Horner-Emmons reagent in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (231). As the solvent, use can be made of dry solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide, n-butyllithium, lithium diisopropylamide, etc. The reaction can be effected at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step LXVIII]
The xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated ester represented by the formula (231) is reacted with an alkylcopper complex in a dry solvent such as diethyl ether in the presence of an appropriate activator such as chlorotrimethylsilane to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (232). The reaction is effected preferably at xe2x88x9280 to 0xc2x0 C.
[Step XVI]
The compound represented by the formula (228) is treated with a cyanidation reagent such as tosylmethyl isocyanide in a mixture of a solvent such as dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether with an alcoholic solvent such as tert-butanol in the presence of a base such as potassium tert-butoxide to thereby give a cyano compound represented by the formula (233). It is preferable to effect this reaction at a temperature of 0 to 100xc2x0 C.
[Step IX]
The compound represented by the formula (233) is treated in the following manner. 1) When R13a is alkyl, etc., the starting compound is reacted with an acid chloride such as 1-chloroethyl chloroformate or vinyl chloroformate optionally in a solvent. Next, an appropriate alcoholic solvent is added thereto and reacted therewith. Alternatively, it is treated with an appropriate solvent containing hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid and then heated in an alcoholic solvent. 2) When R13a is tert-butoxycarbonyl, etc., the starting compound is reacted with an appropriate acid such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid or hydrochloric acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran. 3) When R13a is a protective group which can be eliminated, such as benzyl, the starting compound is hydrogenated in an appropriate solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran by using a metal catalyst such as palladium or platinum (IV) oxide under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure. Thus, a compound represented by the formula (234) can be obtained.
[Step XXXIII]
The compound represented by the formula (234) is reacted with, for example, benzyl chloride as an amino protective group preferably at 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature in the presence of a base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine in an appropriate solvent such as methanol or dichloromethane to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (235). R13b may be an arbitrary one, so long as it is lower alkyl or an amino protective group. The most desirable example of R13b is benzyl.

wherein M, R13a, A3, Ra, Rk, Rs and Rt are each as defined above.
[Step LXIX]
A ketone compound represented by the formula (236) is treated with a peroxide such as 3-chloroperbenzoic acid in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane in the presence of sodium carbonate, etc. to thereby give a lactone compound represented by the formula (237). The reaction temperature preferably ranges from xe2x88x92100 to 0xc2x0 C.
[Step LXX]
The lactone compound represented by the formula (237) is treated with diisobutylaluminum hydride in an appropriate solvent such as toluene or dichloromethane to thereby give a lactol compound represented by the formula (238). The reaction temperature preferably ranges from xe2x88x92100 to 0xc2x0 C.
[Step XIII]
The compound represented by the formula (238) is reacted with an appropriate Horner-Emmons reagent in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (239). As the solvent, use can be made of dry solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide, n-butyllithium, lithium diisopropylamide, etc. The reaction can be effected at xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (239) is subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (240). The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst.

wherein M, R13a, A3 and Xn are each as defined above.
[Step LXXI]
An alkene compound represented by the formula (241) is reacted with diethylzinc and iodomethane in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane to thereby give a cyclopropyl derivative represented by the formula (242). The reaction temperature preferably ranges from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.

wherein M, R13a and A3 are each as defined above.
[Step XXXXI]
A compound represented by the formula (176) is treated with allyllithium or allylmagnesium halide in a solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent to thereby give an alcohol represented by the formula (243).
[Step LXXII]
The alkene compound represented by the formula (243) is treated with a peroxide such as 3-chloroperbenzoic acid in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane in the presence of sodium carbonate, etc to thereby give an epoxide represented by the formula (244). The reaction temperature preferably ranges from room temperature to 40xc2x0 C.
[Step LXXIII]
The compound represented by the formula (244) is treated with a base such as lithium hydroxide in a solvent mixture of dimethyl sulfoxide with water to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (245). The reaction temperature preferably ranges from 50 to 150xc2x0 C.

wherein G, Z, E, X1, l1, R13a, Hal and Ra are each as defined above.
[Step LXXVI]
A thiophene derivative represented by the formula (265) is treated with a strong base such as n-butyllithium or lithium diisopropylamide in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or hexamethylphosphorous triamide at from xe2x88x92100 to 0xc2x0 C. Then the anion thus obtained is treated with a formulation agent such as N,N-dimethylformamide to thereby give an aldehyde represented by the formula (266).
[Step LXXVII]
The aldehyde represented by the formula (266) is reacted with an anion obtained by treating a dithiane such as 2-trimethylsilyl-1,3-dithiane with a strong base such as butyllithium in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to room temperature to thereby give a methylenethiazine represented by the formula (267).
[Step IX]
The compound represented by the formula (267) is treated with an appropriate acid such as hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid or acetic acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give an amine represented by the formula (268).
[Step X]
The compound represented by the formula (267) is treated with a halide represented by the formula (140) in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as anhydrous potassium carbonate or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (269). As the solvent, use can be made of dry N,N-dimethylformamide, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0 to 150xc2x0 C.
[Step LXXVIII]
The methylenethiazine represented by the formula (269) is treated with a metal salt such as mercury chloride in a solvent such as methanol/water to thereby give an ester compound represented by the formula (270).

wherein G, Z, E, X1, l1, Rxe2x80x2, Ra and Hal are each as defined above.
[Step X]
A compound represented by the formula (131) is treated with a protected 3-(hydroxymethyl)pyridine derivative in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as anhydrous potassium carbonate or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (271). As the solvent, use can be made of dry N,N-dimethylformamide, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0 to 150xc2x0 C.
[Step XXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (271) is treated with a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (272). As the solvent, use can be made of methanol, ethanol, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step LI]
The compound represented by the formula (272) is treated with a reagent such as tetra-n-butylammonium fluoride or caesium fluoride in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran to thereby give an alcohol represented by the formula (273). The reaction is effected preferably at from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step XXIX]
A solution of the alcohol represented by the formula (273) in, for example, methylene chloride is added to a reaction mixture obtained from oxalyl chloride and dimethyl sulfoxide and treated with a base such as triethylamine. Alternatively, it is treated with pyridinium dichromate in a solvent such as dichloromethane or N,N-dimethylformamide or treated with manganese dioxide in a solvent such as dichloromethane. Thus, an aldehyde represented by the formula (274) can be obtained.
[Step XXXVI]
The compound represented by the formula (274) is treated with bromine in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol in the presence of a base such as sodium hydrogencarbonate or potassium carbonate preferably at from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature. Alternatively, the starting compound is treated with pyridinium chromate in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol. Alternatively, it is treated with manganese dioxide in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol in the presence of sodium cyanide and acetic acid and then treated with sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, thionyl chloride, etc. in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol. Alternatively, it is treated with sodium chlorite in a solvent mixture of water with dimethyl sulfoxide in the presence of sodium dihydrogenphosphate and then reacted with trimethylsilyl-diazomethane in a solvent such as methanol. Alternatively, it is treated with an activating agent such as thionyl chloride in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol. Thus, an ester compound represented by the formula (275) can be obtained.

wherein G, Z, A1, E, X1, l1, Hal and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step LXXIX]
4-Hydroxypyridine is treated with a strong base such as sodium hydride or lithium diisopropylamide in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide. The anion thus obtained is then treated with a halogen compound (131) at from 0 to 100xc2x0 C. to thereby give a pyridone represented by the formula (277).
[Step XXIV]
The pyridone represented by the formula (277) is treated with a reducing agent such as aluminum lithium hydride in a dry solvent such as dry diethyl ether at from 0 to 50xc2x0 C. to thereby give an xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated enone (278).

wherein G, Z, Ra, E, X1, l1, Hal and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step LXXIX]
The compound represented by the formula (279) is treated with a strong base such as sodium hydride or lithium diisopropylamide in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide. The anion thus obtained is then treated with a halogen compound (131) at from 0 to 100xc2x0 C. to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (280).
[Step VIII]
The compound represented by the formula (280) is treated with an appropriate acid such as hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid or acetic acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give an amine represented by the formula (281).
[Step LXXX]
The ester compound represented by the formula (281) is treated with water and an excessive amount of a strong base such as potassium tert-butoxide in a dry solvent such as dimethyl sulfoxide to thereby give a carboxylic acid represented by the formula (282). This reaction is effected preferably at from 0 to 50xc2x0 C.

wherein A3, G, Z, Ra, E, X1, l1, Hal and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step XI]
A compound represented by the formula (283) is treated with an appropriate base in an aqueous ethanol solvent followed by hydrolysis to thereby give a compound having a carboxyl group represented by the formula (284). As the base, use can be made of sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc. The reaction can be effected at from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent.

wherein G, Z, M, E, X1, l1, Hal, A3 and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step XXXXVI]
An amine represented by the formula (137) is reacted with diketen in an appropriate solvent to thereby give an amdie represented by the formula (285). As the solvent, use can be made of toluene, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step IX]
The compound represented by the formula (285) is subjected to a reduction reaction in a solvent with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (286). The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst.
[Step X]
The compound represented by the formula (286) is treated with a halide represented by the formula (131) in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as anhydrous potassium carbonate or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (287). As the solvent, use can be made of dry N,N-dimethylformamide, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0 to 150xc2x0 C.
[Step LXXXI]
The dicarbonyl compound represented by the formula (287) is treated with N,N-dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal in an appropriate solvent at from 50 to 100xc2x0 C. to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (288).
[Step LXXXII]
The compound represented by the formula (288) is reacted with hydroxylamine hydrochloride in an alcoholic solvent such as methanol at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give an oxazole represented by the formula (289).
[Step VIII]
The compound represented by the formula (289) is treated with an appropriate acid such as hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid or acetic acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give an amine represented by the formula (290).
[Step LXXXIII]
The isoxazole represented by the formula (290) is treated with N,N-dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (291).

wherein G, Z, E, X1, l1, A1, Rk and Rl are each as defined above.
[Step LXXXIV]
An amine represented by the formula (292) is reacted with 3,4-dimethoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione in an appropriate solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide, ethanol, methanol or dichloromethane optionally in the presence of a base such as triethylamine at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (293).
[Step LXXXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (293) is treated with an appropriate amine or ammonia in an appropriate solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide, ethanol, methanol or dichloromethane optionally in the presence of a base such as triethylamine at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (294).

wherein Rl3a, Rk and Rl are each as defined above.
[Step LXXXIV]
An amine represented by the formula (153) is reacted with 3,4-dimethoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione in an appropriate solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide, ethanol, methanol or dichloromethane optionally in the presence of a base such as triethylamine at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (295).
[Step LXXXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (295) is treated with an appropriate amine or ammonia in an appropriate solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide, ethanol, methanol or dichloromethane optionally in the presence of a base such as triethylamine at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (296).

wherein G, Z, E, X1, l1, A3, Rxe2x80x2, Rd, Xn and V1 are each as defined above.
[Step X]
A compound represented by the formula (297) is treated with a halide represented by the formula (131) in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as anhydrous potassium carbonate or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (298). As the solvent, use can be made of dry N,N-dimethylformamide, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0 to 150xc2x0 C.
[Step VIII]
The compound represented by the formula (298) is treated with an appropriate acid such as hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid or acetic acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give an amine represented by the formula (299).
[Step LXXXV]
The nitrile compound represented by the formula (299) is treated with an appropriate acid in an alcoholic solvent to thereby give an imidate represented by the formula (300) (i.e., the so-called Pinner reaction). It is preferable to use hydrochloric acid as the acid. The reaction is preferably effected in methanol at from 0 to 10xc2x0 C.
[Step LXXXVI]
The imidate represented by the formula (300) is reacted with an amine or an amide in an appropriate solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (301). The most desirable solvent is acetonitrile. The reaction is effected preferably at from room temperature to 40xc2x0 C.
[Step LXXXVII]
The nitrile represented by the formula (298) is treated with an azidation agent such as sodium azide in a dry solvent such as dimethyl sulfoxide, N,N-dimethylformamide or 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidone at from 50xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature in the presence of a catalyst such as ammonium chloride to thereby give a tetrazole derivative represented by the formula (302).

wherein G, Z, E, X1, l1, Rk, Rl and Hal are each as defined above; A8 represents heteroaryl having no acidic proton group such as NH; and "psgr" represents lower alkyl or oxygen.
[Step X]
A halogen compound represented by the formula (140) is treated with a heteroaryl compound having no acidic proton, such as pyridine, an amine compound represented by the formula (305), a tertiary amine or an N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine, to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (303), (306) and (307) respectively. As the solvent, use can be made of ethanol, dry N,N-dimethylformamide, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 50 to 150xc2x0 C.
[Step LXXXVIII]
A carboxylic acid represented by the formula (304) is reacted with a silylation agent such as chlorotrimethylsilane, trimethylsilyl trifluoroacetate or N-methyl-N-(trimethylsilyl)trifluoroacetamide in an appropriate solvent optionally in the presence of a base such as imidazole, pyridine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give an ester compound represented by the formula (305). As the solvent, use can be made of dry solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide, acetonitrile or dichloromethane. The reaction can be effected at from 0 to 40xc2x0 C.

wherein A3, M, Rk and Rl are each as defined above.
[Step LXXXIX]
An acid halide represented by the formula (308) is treated with an appropriate amine optionally in an appropriate solvent such dichloromethane or methanol in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (309).
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (309) is subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (310). The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.

wherein M, Rl3a and A3 are each as defined above.
[Step LXVIII]
A compound represented by the formula (311) is treated with a strong base such as n-butyllithium or lithium diisopropylamide in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or hexamethylphosphorous triamide at from xe2x88x92100 to 0xc2x0 C. The anion thus obtained is then treated with a metal salt such as cupric iodide to thereby effect a metal exchange reaction. The copper complex thus obtained is treated with an appropriate acid halide to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (312).
[Step XIII]
An appropriately protected 4-piperidinecarbaldehyde is reacted with a Horner-Emmons reagent represented by the formula (312) in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (313). As the solvent, use can be made of dry solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide, n-butyllithium, lithium diisopropylamide, etc. The reaction can be effected at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (313) is subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (314). The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.

wherein M, Rl3a, Ra and A3 are each as defined above; and L2 represents a substituent such as methylsulfonyl, nitryl, tetarzol-5-yl or 8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octan-3-yl.
[Step XI]
A compound represented by the formula (147) is reacted with an appropriate base in an aqueous solvent followed by hydrolysis to thereby give a compound having a carboxyl group represented by the formula (315). As the solvent, use can be made of alcoholic solvents such as methanol or ethanol or solvent mixtures such as alcohol/tetrahydrofuran/water. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc. The reaction can be effected at from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step LXXXX]
The carboxylic acid represented by the formula (315) is reacted with an appropriate diimide, an appropriate chloroformate, an appropriate dichlorophosphonate or carbonyldiimidazole at from 0 to 60xc2x0 C. in an appropriate dry solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile or dichloromethane optionally in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylamine. The activated ester thus obtained is then reacted with an appropriate amine or amine derivative to thereby give an amide represented by the formula (316).

wherein G, Z, E, X1, l1, Rk, Rl, Rxe2x80x2 and Hal are each as defined above.
[Step XXVIII]
An alcohol represented by the formula (131) is treated with a cyanidation reagent such as sodium cyanide or potassium cyanide in an appropriate solvent such as dimethyl sulfoxide to thereby give a nitrile represented by the formula (317). The reaction can be effected at from room temperature to 100xc2x0 C.
[Step XVII]
The cyano compound of the formula (317) is treated with a base such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide in an alcoholic solvent such as ethanol, propanol, ethylene glycol or diethylene glycol and heated under reflux to thereby give a carboxylic acid of the formula (318).
[Step LXXXXI]
The carboxylic acid of the formula (318) is treated with diphenyl phosphate azide in an appropriate dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran in the presence of an appropriate tertiary amine base such as triethylamine. The intermediate thus obtained is then treated with an appropriate secondary or primary amine to thereby give a urea derivative represented by the formula (319).

wherein G, Z, E, X1, l1, A1, Rk, Rl, Rxe2x80x2 and Hal are each as defined above.
[Step XXXXVII]
An amine represented by the formula (276) is reacted with chloroacetyl chloride optionally in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give an amide represented by the formula (320). As the solvent, use can be made of dry N,N-dimethylformamide, dry dichloromethane, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step LXXXIX]
The halogen compound represented by the formula (320) is treated with an appropriate amine optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or dry N,N-dimethylformamide in the presence of an appropriate base such as anhydrous potassium carbonate, pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (321).

wherein G, Z, E, X1, l1, A1, Rk, Rl, Rxe2x80x2 and Hal are each as defined above.
[Step LXXXX]
A carboxylic acid represented by the formula (318) is reacted with an appropriate diimide, an appropriate chloroformate, an appropriate dichlorophosphonate or carbonyldiimidazole at from 0 to 60xc2x0 C. in an appropriate dry solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile or dichloromethane optionally in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine. The activated ester thus obtained is then reacted with an appropriate amine or amine derivative to thereby give an amide represented by the formula (322).

wherein G, Z, E, X1, l1, A1, Rk, Rl, Rxe2x80x2 and Hal are each as defined above.
[Step LXXXXII]
A ketone represented by the formula (323) is treated with a bromination agent such as tetra-n-butylammonium tribromide or N-bromosuccinimide in a solvent mixture such as methanol/dichloromethane or a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran to thereby give a halogen compound represented by the formula (324).
[Step LXXXIX]
The halogen compound of the formula (324) is treated with an appropriate amine optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or dry N,N-dimethylformamide in the presence of an appropriate base such as anhydrous potassium carbonate, pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (325).

wherein G, Z, E, X1, l1 and A3 are each as defined above.
[Step LXXXXIII]
An xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated ketone compound represented by the formula (326) is treated with mercaptoacetic acid in an appropriate dry solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran in the presence of a strong base such as sodium hydride to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (327). This reaction is effected preferably at from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2 and R are each as defined above.
[Step LXXIX]
A compound represented by the formula (258) having a nucleophilic heteroatom is treated with a strong base such as sodium hydride or lithium diisopropylamide in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide. The anion thus obtained is then treated with a halogen compound (328) at from 0 to 100xc2x0 C. or reacted in an alcoholic solvent such as ethanol or methanol optionally in the presence of a base such as triethylamine at from room temperature to the reflux temperature. Thus a compound represented by the formula (329) can be obtained.
[Step LXXXXIV]
When the compound represented by the formula (258) is a primary amine, it is treated with an aldehyde represented by the formula (330) in an appropriate solvent such as toluene or benzene at from room temperature to the reflux temperature. The intermediate thus obtained is treated with an appropriate reducing agent such as sodium borohydride or sodium borocyanohydride in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as ethanol or methanol or in an appropriate solvent mixture such as thanol/tetrahydrofuran to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (329).
[Step VIII]
The compounds represented by the formulae (329) and (333) are treated with an appropriate acid such as hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid or acetic acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give amines represented by the formulae (331) and (332).
[Step XI]
When the compounds represented by the formulae (329) and (331) have an ester group in the molecule, these compounds are reacted with an appropriate base in an aqueous solvent to thereby give compounds having a carboxyl group represented by the formulae (333) and (332) respectively. As the solvent, use can be made of alcoholic solvents such as methanol or ethanol or solvent mixtures such as alcohol/tetrahydrofuran/water. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide. The reaction can be carried out at from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Xn, Hal and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above; D1 represents a heteroaryl ring such as pyridine or purine; l is 0 or 1; and Rm represents hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl optionally having a heteroatom and optionally having an optionally substituted aryl, heteroaryl or heterocycloalkyl ring, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted heteroaryl or optionally substituted heterocycloalkyl.
[Step LXXXXV]
A halide represented by the formula (335) is reacted with an alkyne in a dry solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide at from room temperature to 120xc2x0 C. in the presence of a catalyst such as dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium with triphenylphosphine, an oxidizing agent such as cupric iodide and a base such as triethylamine to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (336) and (338).
[Step XIV]
The compounds represented by the formulae (336) and (339) are subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (337) and (342). The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.
[Step LI]
The compound represented by the formula (338) is treated with a reagent such as tetra-n-butylammonium fluoride or caesium fluoride in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran to thereby give a carboxylic acid represented by the formula (339). The reaction is effected preferably at from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step LXXXXVI]
The alkyne represented by the formula (339) is reacted with dimethylcarbamoyl chloride optionally in a dry solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide at from room temperature to 120xc2x0 C. in the presence of a catalyst such as dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium with triphenylphosphine, an oxidizing agent such as cupric iodide and a base such as triethylamine to thereby give an amide represented by the formula (340).
[Step LXXXXVII]
The alkyne represented by the formula (339) is reacted with a strong base such as n-butyllithium in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran at from xe2x88x92100 to 0xc2x0 C. and the anion thus obtained is treated with dry ice to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (341).

wherein L1 and Rd are each as defined above; and A9 represents heteroaryl having an acidic proton group such as NH (for example, imidazole or purine).
[Step LXXXXVIII]
The compound represented by the formula (344) is reacted with N,Nxe2x80x2-disuccinimidyl carbonate, carbonyldiimidazole, etc. in a dry solvent such as acetonitrile or N,N-dimethylformamide at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (345).
[Step LIL]
The compound represented by the formula (344) is reacted with an acid anhydride such as trifluoroacetic anhydride at from 50 to 150xc2x0 C. under elevated pressure to thereby give a purine derivative represented by the formula (346).

wherein A9, Hal, Rd and Re are each as defined above; and Rpb represents an alcohol protective group having a silyl group.
[Step C]
A halide represented by the formula (347) is reacted with an appropriate vinyl-tri-n-butyltin (IV) derivative in a dry solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide at from room temperature to 120xc2x0 C. in the presence of a catalyst such as dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium and triphenylphosphine to thereby give an alkene represented by the formula (348).
[Step VIII]
The compound represented by the formula (348) is treated with an appropriate acid such as hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid or acetic acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give a ketone represented by the formula (349).
[Step XXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (349) is treated with a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (350). As the solvent, use can be made of methanol, ethanol, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step LXXXVIII]
The alcohol represented by the formula (350) is reacted with a silylation agent such as chloro-tert-butyldimethylsilane, (tert-butyldimethylsilyl)trifluoroacetate or N-methyl-N-(tert-butyldimethylsilyl)trifluoroacetamide in an appropriate solvent optionally in the presence of a base such as imidazole, pyridine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give an ester compound represented by the formula (351). As the solvent, use can be made of a dry solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide, acetonitrile or dichloromethane. The reaction can be effected at from 0 to 40xc2x0 C.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q, Hal, Rk, Rl and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step LXXIX]
An appropriate purine derivative is treated with a strong base such as sodium hydride or lithium diisopropylamide in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide. The anion thus obtained is then treated with a halogen compound (352) at from 0 to 100xc2x0 C. to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (353) and (354).
[Step LXXXIX]
The halides represented by the formulae (353) and (354) are treated with an appropriate amine optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or methanol at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (355) and (356) respectively.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q, Hal, M, Ra and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step LXXIX]
A purine derivative represented by the formula (357) is treated with a strong base such as sodium hydride or lithium diisopropylamide in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide. The anion thus obtained is then treated with a halogen compound (352) at from 0 to 100xc2x0 C. to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (358) and (359).
[Step CI]
The compounds represented by the formulae (358) and (359) are treated with boron tribromide in an appropriate dry solvent such as dichloromethane at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (360) and (361).

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q, Hal, Rk and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step C]
A halide represented by the formula (354) is reacted with an appropriate vinyl-tri-n-butyltin (IV) derivative in a dry solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide at from room temperature to 120xc2x0 C. in the presence of a catalyst such as dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium and triphenylphosphine to thereby give an alkene represented by the formula (362).
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (362) is subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (363). The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetra-

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q, Hal, Rd, Re and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step C]
Halides represented by the formulae (353) and (354) are reacted with an appropriate vinyl-tri-n-butyltin (IV) derivative in a dry solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide at from room temperature to 120xc2x0 C. in the presence of a catalyst such as dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium and triphenylphosphine to thereby give alkenes represented by the formulae (364) and (366) respectively.
[Step VIII]
The compounds represented by the formulae (364) and (366) are treated with an appropriate acid such as hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid or acetic acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give ketones represented by the formulae (365) and (367) respectively.
[Step VII]
The amine represented by the formula (367) is treated with a base such as sodium hydride and a protecting reagent such as methoxymethyl chloride in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (368).
[Step XXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (368) is treated with a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (369). As the solvent, use can be made of methanol, ethanol, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step XXXXI]
A compound represented by the formula (368) is treated with methyllithium or a methylmagnesium halide in a solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane at from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent to thereby give an alcohol represented by the formula (370).

drofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.
wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q, Hal, Rpb, Re and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step LXXIX]
A purine derivative represented by the formula (351) is treated with a strong base such as sodium hydride or lithium diisopropylamide in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide. The anion thus obtained is then treated with a halogen compound (352) at from 0 to 100xc2x0 C. to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (371).
[Step VIII]
The compound represented by the formula (371) is treated with an appropriate acid such as hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid or acetic acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (372). Trifluoroacetic acid is the most desirable acid. The reaction is effected preferably at from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step LI]
The compound represented by the formula (372) is treated with a reagent such as tetra-n-butylammonium fluoride or caesium fluoride in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran to thereby give an alcohol represented by the formula (373). The reaction is effected preferably at from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q, Hal, Rk, Rl and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step LXXXIX]
A halide represented by the formula (374) is treated with an appropriate amine in an appropriate solvent such as methanol, ethanol or tetrahydrofuran or a mixture thereof at from 50 to 150xc2x0 C. under elevated pressure to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (375).

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Xn, Q, Rd, Re, Rk, Rm and R are each as defined above; V2 represents cyano, methylsulfonyl or 2-pyridyl; when Xn1 is an alkylene side chain having n carbon atoms and n is 0, then the substituent is bonded directly to Dd or Xn; D2 represents a heteroaryl ring such as imidazole, purine, or 4-phenylimidazole; and l is 0 or 1.
[Step CII]
An amine represented by the formula (376) is treated with N,N-dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal in a solvent mixture of tetrahydrofuran with methanol at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give an amidine represented by the formula (377).
[Step XXXXIX]
The amine represented by the formula (376) is reacted with an appropriate imidate or thioimidate in a solvent such as acetonitrile or methanol to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (378). It is preferable that the reaction is carried out at from 0 to 40xc2x0 C.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q, Rk, Rl, Rm, Nu, Xn, Xn1, D2, l and R are each as defined above.
[Step CIII]
A nitrile derivative represented by the formula (379) is reacted with ammonium chloride, an appropriate primary amine hydrochloride or an appropriate secondary amine hydrochloride in a dry solvent such as toluene or benzene at from 50xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature in the presence of trimethylaluminum to thereby give an amidine represented by the formula (380).
[Step XXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (379) is treated with a reducing agent such as aluminum lithium hydride or lithium borohydride in a solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran or dry diethyl ether to thereby give an amine of the formula (381). The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x00 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step LXXXV]
The nitrile compound represented by the formula (379) is treated with an appropriate acid in an alcoholic solvent to thereby give an imidate represented by the formula (382) (i.e., the so-called Pinner reaction). It is preferable to use hydrochloric acid as the acid. The reaction is preferably effected in methanol/dichloromethane at from xe2x88x9220 to 0xc2x0 C.
[Step CIV]
The imidate represented by the formula (382) is reacted with cyanamide in an appropriate solvent in the presence of sodium monohydrogenphosphate and sodium dihydrogenphosphate to thereby give a derivative represented by the formula (383). As the solvent, it is preferable to use acetonitrile. The reaction is effected preferably at from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step LXXXVI]
The imidate represented by the formula (383) is reacted with an amine or an amide in an appropriate solvent to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (384) and (385). As the solvent, use can be made of acetonitrile, tetrahydrofuran, etc. The reaction is effected preferably at from 0xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature.

wherein G, Z, E, X2xe2x80x2, l2, Q, Rk, Rl, Rm, Nu, Xn, Xn1, D2, l and R are each as defined above; V3 represents nitryl, methyl, sulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, trifluoromethylsulfonyl, sulfamoyl or N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl; and A5 represents optionally substituted tetrahydropyrimidine.
[Step CV]
A nitrile represented by the formula (379) is reacted with sodium hydrosulfide and hydrogen sulfide in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol at from xe2x88x9230 to 100xc2x0 C. under elevated pressure to thereby give a thioamide represented by the formula (386).
[Step CVI]
The thioamide represented by the formula (386) is reacted with an alkylating agent such as methyl iodide in an appropriate solvent such as acetone. The thioimide thus obtained is then reacted with an appropriate amine or a derivative of amide or sulfonamide in an appropriate alcoholic solvent at from room temperature to 60xc2x0 C. to thereby give derivatives represented by the formulae (387), (388), (389) and (390).

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step VIII]
A compound represented by the formula (334) is treated with an appropriate acid such as hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid or acetic acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give an amine represented by the formula (88a).

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q, Rd, Rm and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above; and Ar represents aryl having no acidic proton or heteroaryl having no acidic proton.
[Step XXXXI]
A compound represented by the formula (108) is treated with methyllithium or a methylmagnesium halide in a solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane at from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent to thereby give an alcohol represented by the formula (391).
[Step LXI]
The compound represented by the formula (108) is reacted in an appropriate solvent with an aryl-Grignard or aryllithium obtained by a halogen-metal exchange reaction or a hydrogen-metal exchange reaction or an aryl cerium complex obtained by treating the former compound with cerium (III) chloride to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (392). As the solvent, use can be made of a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane. The reaction can be effected at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step LIII]
A ketone represented by the formula (108) is reacted with an anion obtained by treating an alkyne with a strong base such as n-butyllithium or lithium diisopropylamine in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (393). The reaction can be effected at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (393) is subjected to a reduction reaction in a solvent with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (394). For example, use can be made of a hydrogenation reaction effected in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q, Ar, Re and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step CVII]
Compounds represented by the formulae (392) and (397) are reacted with dimethylaminosulfur trifluoride optionally in a dry solvent such as dichloromethane at from room temperature to 50xc2x0 C. to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (395) and (401) respectively.
[Step XXI]
The compound represented by the formula (392) is treated with a base such as sodium hydride or sodium methoxide in a solvent such as dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide and then reacted with an alkyl halide to thereby give a derivative represented by the formula (396). This reaction is effected preferably at from 100xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step XXIX]
A solution of the alcohol represented by the formula (392) in, for example, methylene chloride is added to a reaction mixture obtained from oxalyl chloride and dimethyl sulfoxide and treated with a base such as triethylamine. Alternatively, it is treated with pyridinium dichromate in a solvent such as dichloromethane or treated with manganese dioxide in a solvent such as dichloromethane. Thus, a ketone represented by the formula (397) can be obtained.
[Step XXXXI]
The compound represented by the formula (397) is treated with methyllithium or a methylmagnesium halide in a solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane at from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent to thereby give an alcohol represented by the formula (398).
[Step CVIII]
The compound represented by the formula (398) is reacted with chloromethanesulfonyl chloride in an appropriate dry solvent such as dichloromethane in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (399). The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (399) is subjected to a reduction reaction in a solvent with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (400). For example, use can be made of a hydrogenation reaction effected in a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q, A8, Rpb and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step LXXXXIII]
A compound represented by the formula (482) is treated with mercaptoacetic acid in an appropriate dry solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran in the presence of a strong base such as sodium hydride to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (402). The reaction can be effected at from 0 to 100xc2x0 C.
[Step XI]
The compound represented by the formula (402) is reacted with an appropriate base in an aqueous solvent to thereby give a compound having a carboxyl group (403). As the solvent, use can be made of alcoholic solvents such as methanol or ethanol or solvent mixtures such as alcohol/tetrahydrofuran/water. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc. The reaction can be effected at from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step LXXXVIII]
The alcohol represented by the formula (482) is reacted with a silylation agent such as chloro-tert-butyldimethylsilane, (tert-butyldimethylsilyl)trifluoroacetate or N-methyl-N-(tert-butyldimethyl-silyl)trifluoroacetamide in an appropriate solvent optionally in the presence of a base such as imidazole, pyridine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give an ester compound represented by the formula (404). As the solvent, use can be made of a dry solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide, acetonitrile or dichloromethane. The reaction can be effected at from 0 to 40xc2x0 C.
[Step LXXXXV]
A halide represented by the formula (404) is reacted with an appropriate alkyne in a dry solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide at from room temperature to 120xc2x0 C. in the presence of a catalyst such as palladium (II) acetate with triphenylphosphine and a base such as triethylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (405).
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (405) is subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give compound represented by the formula (406). The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.
[Step LI]
The compounds represented by the formulae (405) and (406) are treated with a reagent such as tetra-n-butylammonium fluoride or caesium fluoride in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (408) and (407) respectively. The reaction is effected preferably at from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q, A8 and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above; and A1a represents saturated heterocycloalkyl.
[Step XXXXVI]
An alcohol represented by the formula (409) is reacted with a carboxylic anhydride and an acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give an ester represented by the formula (410). As the solvent, use can be made of dry dichloromethane, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature.
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (410) is subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (411). The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.
[Step CIX]
The compound represented by the formula (410) is subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (412). The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q, A9 and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above; and RPC represents a protective group such as trityl or dimethylsulfamoyl.
[Step LXI]
A compound represented by the formula (108) is reacted in an appropriate solvent with an aryl-Grignard or aryllithium obtained from the compound represented by the formula (413) by a halogen-metal exchange reaction or a hydrogen-metal exchange reaction or an arylcerium complex obtained by treating the former compound with cerium (III) chloride to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (414). As the solvent, use can be made of a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane. The reaction can be effected at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step VIII]
When Rpc is a protective group which can be eliminated by treating with an acid, such as trityl, a compound represented by the formula (414) is treated with an appropriate acid such as hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid or acetic acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give an amine represented by the formula (415).
[Step XXXXVI]
An alcohol represented by the formula (414) is reacted with phenyl chlorothioformate optionally in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give an ester represented by the formula (416). As the solvent, use can be made of dry acetonitrile, dry dichloromethane, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature.
[Step CX]
The compound represented by the formula (416) is treated with a reducing agent such as tri-n-butyltin (IV) hydride in an appropriate solvent such as toluene or benzene at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (417).
[Step XI]
When Rpc is a protective group which can be eliminated by treating with an alkali, such as dimethylsulfamoyl, the compounds represented by the formulae (414) and (417) are reacted with an appropriate base in an aqueous solvent to thereby give compounds represented by formulae (415) and (418) respectively. As the solvent, use can be made of alcoholic solvents such as methanol or ethanol or solvent mixtures such as alcohol/tetrahydrofuran/water. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc. The reaction can be effected at from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q, A8 and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step LXI]
A compound represented by the formula (108) is reacted in an appropriate solvent with a lithium anion obtained from the compound represented by the formula (419) by a hydrogen-metal exchange reaction to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (420). As the solvent, use can be made of a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane. The reaction can be effected at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q, Ra, A8 and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step LXI]
A compound represented by the formula (105) is reacted in an appropriate solvent with a lithium anion obtained from the compound represented by the formula (419) by a hydrogen-metal exchange reaction to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (421). As the solvent, use can be made of a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane. The reaction can be effected at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q, Ar and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step XXXII]
An appropriate arylmethyltriphenylphosphonium bromide or heteroarylmethyltriphenylphosphonium bromide is treated with an appropriate base such as potassium tert-butoxide or butyllithium in a solvent such as toluene, xylene or tetrahydrofuran followed by a reaction with an aldehyde represented by the formula (108). Thus a compound represented by the formula (422) can be obtained. The reaction temperature preferably ranges from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (422) is subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (423). The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Q, Xn, Xn1, D2, l and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step XIV]
A compound represented by the formula (424) is subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (376). The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, L1, Q, Xn, Xn1, D2, l and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step XXXXVI]
An amine represented by the formula (376) is reacted with a carboxylic anhydride and an acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give amides represented by the formulae (426) and (429). As the solvent, use can be made of dry dichloromethane, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature.
[Step XXXXVII]
The compound represented by the formula (376) is reacted with an appropriate sulfonic anhydride or acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (425).
[Step XXXXVIII]
The amine represented by the formula (376) is treated with an acid halide of an appropriate sulfamic acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine. Alternatively, it is treated with chlorosulfonyl isocyanate in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran and the intermediate is treated with an appropriate acid such as formic acid. Alternatively, it is reacted with sulfamide in dimethoxyethane at 100xc2x0 C. Thus, a compound represented by the formula (428) can be obtained.
[Step LXXXIII]
The isoxazole represented by the formula (426) is treated with N,N-dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (427).

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, M, Q, Ra, Rc, Rd, Rk and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above; and D3 represents an imidazole or pyridine ring.
[Step LXXXX]
A carboxylic acid represented by the formula (431) is reacted with an appropriate diimide, an appropriate chloroformate, an appropriate dichlorophosphonate or carbonyldiimidazole at from 0 to 60xc2x0 C. in an appropriate dry solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile or dichloromethane optionally in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine. The activated ester thus obtained is then reacted with ammonia to thereby give an amide represented by the formula (432).
[Step XI]
The compound represented by the formula (430) is reacted with an appropriate base in an aqueous solvent to thereby give a compound having a carboxyl group (431). As the solvent, use can be made of alcoholic solvents such as methanol or ethanol or solvent mixtures such as alcohol/tetrahydrofuran/water. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc. The reaction can be effected at from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step LXXXIX]
The ester represented by the formula (430) is treated with an appropriate amine optionally in an appropriate solvent such as methanol, ethanol or tetrahydrofuran at from room temperature to 150xc2x0 C. under atmospheric or elevated pressure to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (432).
[Step XXXXI]
The compounds represented by the formulae (430) and (435) are treated with methyllithium or a methylmagnesium halide in a solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane at from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent to thereby give alcohols represented by the formulae (433) and (436) respectively.
[Step XXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (430) is treated with a reducing agent such as aluminum lithium hydride or lithium borohydride in a solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran or dry diethyl ether to thereby give an amine of the formula (434). The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step XXIX]
A solution of the alcohol represented by the formula (434) in, for example, methylene chloride is added to a reaction mixture obtained from oxalyl chloride and dimethyl sulfoxide and treated with a base such as triethylamine. Alternatively, it is treated with pyridinium dichromate in a solvent such as dichloromethane or treated with manganese dioxide in a solvent such as dichloromethane or N,N-dimethylformamide. Thus, a carbonyl compound represented by the formula (435) can be obtained.
[Step XIII]
The compound represented by the formula (435) is reacted with an appropriate Horner-Emmons reagent in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (437). As the solvent, use can be made of dry solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide, n-butyllithium, lithium diisopropylamide, etc. The reaction can be effected at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Rxe2x80x2, Q and Rm are each as defined above.
[Step XXIV]
A compound represented by the formula (438) is treated with a reducing agent such as aluminum lithium hydride or lithium borohydride in a solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran or dry diethyl ether, or with a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride in an alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol to thereby give an amine of the formula (439). The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.

wherein Ra, A9 and Rpc are each as defined above.
[Step LXI]
An appropriate aldehyde is reacted in an appropriate solvent with an aryl-Grignard obtained from the compound represented by the formula (440) by a halogen-metal exchange reaction or a hydrogen-metal exchange reaction or an arylcerium complex obtained by treating the former compound with cerium (III) chloride to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (441) and (446). As the solvent, use can be made of a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dimethoxyethane. The reaction can be effected at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step XXXXVI]
Alcohols represented by the formulae (441) and (447) are reacted with a carboxylic anhydride, a carboxylic phosphoric anhydride and an acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give esters represented by the formulae (442) and (448) respectively. As the solvent, use can be made of dry dichloromethane, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature.
[Step XIV]
The compounds represented by the formulae (442) and (448) are subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (443) and (449) respectively. The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.
[Step XI]
The compounds represented by the formulae (441) and (443) are reacted with an appropriate base in an aqueous solvent to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (445) and (444). As the solvent, use can be made of alcoholic solvents such as methanol or ethanol or solvent mixtures such as alcohol/tetrahydrofuran/water. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, etc. The reaction can be effected at from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step CXI]
The compound represented by the formula (446) is reacted with an appropriate base such as potassium hydroxide in an appropriate solvent such as ethanol at from room temperature to the reflux temperature. The intermediate thus obtained is then treated with an acid such as sulfuric acid in an appropriate solvent such as methanol or ethanol at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (447) and (450).

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Rxe2x80x2, Q, Xn, Xn1, D2 and l are each as defined above.
[Step CXII]
An aldehyde represented by the formula (451) is treated with 3-hydroxy-3-methyl-2-butanone in a solvent such as methanol or tetrahydrofuran or a mixture thereof in the presence of an appropriate base such as lithium hydroxide to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (452).
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (452) is subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (453). The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.

wherein Rn represents methyl or tert-butyloxy.
[Step XXXXVI]
An amine represented by the formula (454) is reacted with sodium hydride optionally in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine and the free compound thus obtained is then reacted with a carboxylic anhydride and an acid halide to thereby give an amide represented by the formula (455). As the solvent, it is preferable to use dry N,N-dimethylformamide. The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step VII]
The amine represented by the formula (455) is treated with a base such as sodium hydride and a protecting reagent such as (2-trimethylsilyl)ethoxymethyl chloride in a solvent such as dry N,N-dimethylformamide at from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (456).

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2 and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step VIII]
A compound represented by the formula (457) is treated with an appropriate acid such as hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid or acetic acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give an amine represented by the formula (458).

wherein Hal, Rd and Rm are each as defined above.
[Step XV]
A compound represented by the formula (459) is reacted with a base such as sodium hydride in a solvent such as dry N,N-dimethylformamide. Then the anion thus obtained is reacted with an appropriate halide at from room temperature to 100xc2x0 C. to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (460).
[Step LXXXXIII]
The diester represented by the formula (460) is treated with a base such as sodium hydride in a solvent such as dry N,N-dimethylformamide at from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature. Then the anion thus obtained is reacted with a halide represented by the formula (461) at from room temperature to 100xc2x0 C. to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (462).
[Step XI]
The compound represented by the formula (462) is reacted with an appropriate base such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide in an alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol or an aqueous solvent such as a solvent mixture of alcohol, tetrahydrofuran and water at from room temperature to the reflux temperature the solvent. Alternatively, it is reacted with lithium chloride in a solvent such as dry N,N-dimethylformamide. Thus compounds represented by the formulae (463) and (465) can be obtained.
[Step XIV]
The compounds represented by the formulae (463) and (465) are subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (464) and (466). The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.

wherein G, Z, E, X2, l2, Nu, M, Rxe2x80x2 and Ra are each as defined above.
[Step LXXXXIV]
A compound represented by the formula (460) is reacted with an aldehyde represented by the formula (108) in an appropriate solvent such as toluene or benzene at from room temperature to the reflux temperature. The intermediate thus obtained is then treated with an appropriate reducing agent such as sodium borohydride or sodium borocyanohydride in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as ethanol or methanol or an appropriate solvent mixture such as ethanol/tetrahydrofuran at from 50xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (468).

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2, Rxe2x80x2, L1, Rk and Rm are each as defined above; and Rml has the same meaning as that of Rm, provided that when Rm and Rml both exist in the molecule, then they may be the same or different.
[Step XXI]
An amine represented by the formula (469) is reacted with an appropriate alkyl halide in the presence of an appropriate amine such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine in a solvent such as dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide to thereby give an amine represented by the formula (470).
[Step XXXXVI]
An amine represented by the formula (469) is reacted with a carboxylic anhydride and an acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give an amide represented by the formula (475). As the solvent, use can be made of dry dichloromethane, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature.
[Step LXXXXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (469) is reacted with formalin in an appropriate solvent such as acetonitrile at from room temperature to the reflux temperature in the presence of an appropriate reducing agent such as sodium borohydride or sodium borocyanohydride to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (474).
[Step XXXXVII]
The amine represented by the formula (469) is reacted with an appropriate sulfonic anhydride or acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (473).
[Step LII]
The compound represented by the formula (469) is reacted with sodium isocyanate, potassium isocyanate, etc. in a solvent such as water or ethanol optionally in the presence of an appropriate acid such as acetic acid. Alternatively, it is reacted with trimethylsilyl isocyanate in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran in the presence of a base such as triethylamine at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (471).
[Step L]
The compound represented by the formula (469) is reacted with an appropriate isocyanate in an appropriate solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (472). As the solvent, use can be made of tetrahydrofuran, toluene, etc. The reaction can be effected at from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent.

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2, R and Rm are each as defined above.
[Step CXIII]
A compound represented by the formula (476) is reacted with phthalimide in an appropriate dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or dichloromethane in the presence of triphenylphosphine and diethyl diazodicarboxylate to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (477). The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step CXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (477) is reacted with hydrazine in an alcoholic solvent such as ethanol to thereby give an amine derivative represented by the formula (478). The reaction is effected preferably at from 50xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.

wherein G, Q, Z, E, X2, l2, R, Rxe2x80x2 and Rd are each as defined above.
[Step XXXXVI]
An amine represented by the formula (479) is reacted with a carboxylic anhydride and an acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give amides represented by the formulae (480) and (483). As the solvent, use can be made of dry dichloromethane, dry tetrahydrofuran, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step CXV]
The amine represented by the formula (479) is heated under reflux in ethyl formate to thereby give an amdie derivative represented by the formula (481).
[Step CXVI]
Benzoyl chloride is treated with ammonium thiocyanate in acetone. The reagent thus obtained is then reacted with the amine represented by the formula (479) to thereby give a thiourea derivative represented by the formula (484).
[Step VIII]
A compound represented by the formula (484) is treated with an appropriate acid such as hydrochloric acid, trifluoroacetic acid or acetic acid optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give an amine represented by the formula (485).
[Step XI]
The compound represented by the formula (485) is reacted with an appropriate base such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide in an alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol or an aqueous solvent such as a solvent mixture of alcohol, tetrahydrofuran and water at from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (486).

wherein G, Q, Z, E, X2, l2, Rxe2x80x2, Rm and L1 are each as defined above.
[Step XXI]
A compound represented by the formula (487) is treated with an appropriate base such as sodium hydride or sodium methoxide in a solvent such as dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide and then reacted with an appropriate alkyl halide to thereby give a derivative represented by the formula (488). The reaction can be effected at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step L]
The compound represented by the formula (487) is reacted with an isocyanate in an appropriate solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (489). As the solvent, use can be made of tetrahydrofuran or toluene. The reaction can be effected at from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent. It is sometimes preferable to effect the reaction in the presence of a base such as pyridine or triethylamine.

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2, Rxe2x80x2, Ra and Rc are each as defined above.
[Step CXVII]
an aldehyde represented by the formula (108) is reacted with a trihalomethane such as tribromoethane in an aqueous solvent mixture such as water/1,4-dioxane at from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature in the presence of a base such as potassium hydroxide or sodium hydroxide and lithium chloride to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (490).
[Step III]
The compound represented by the formula (490) is reacted with an alkylating agent such as methyl iodide in a dry solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide or tetrahydrofuran at from 0 to 40xc2x0 C. in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate to thereby give an ester represented by the formula (491).
[Step CXVIII]
The aldehyde represented by the formula (108) is reacted with a haloacetic acid derivative such as methyl bromoacetate in an appropriate dry solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran in the presence of trimethyl borate and zinc dust to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (492).
[Step XXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (492) is treated with a reducing agent such as aluminum lithium hydride or lithium borohydride in a solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran or dry diethyl ether to thereby give an amine of the formula (493). The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.

wherein G, Q, Z, E, X2, l2, Rxe2x80x2 and Ra are each as defined above.
[Step XIII]
The compound represented by the formula (108) is reacted with an appropriate Horner-Emmons reagent in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (494). As the solvent, use can be made of dry solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide, n-butyllithium, lithium diisopropylamide, etc. The reaction can be effected at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step XXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (494) is treated with a reducing agent such as aluminum lithium hydride or lithium borohydride in a solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran or dry diethyl ether to thereby give an alcohol of the formula (495). The reaction can be-effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (495) is subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (496). The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.

wherein G, Q, Z, E, X2, l2, Rm, V1, Rxe2x80x2 and Ra are each as defined above.
[Step XI]
A compound represented by the formula (105) is reacted with an appropriate base such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide in an alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol or an aqueous solvent such as a solvent mixture of alcohol, tetrahydrofuran and water at from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (499).
[Step XVII]
The compound represented by the formula (497) is treated with hydrogen peroxide in a solvent such as ethanol or dimethyl sulfoxide or a mixture thereof in the presence of a base such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide at from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature. Alternatively, it is reacted with an alkali such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide in a solvent such as dimethyl sulfoxide at from 50 to 100xc2x0 C. to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (498).
[Step CXIX]
The amide represented by the formula (498) is treated with bromine in water in the presence of a base such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide to thereby give an amine represented by the formula (479).
[Step LXXXIX]
The ester represented by the formula (105) is treated with hydroxylamine hydrochloride in a solvent mixture such as tetrahydrofuran/water in the presence of a base such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (500).
[Step LXXXX]
The carboxylic acid represented by the formula (499) is reacted with an appropriate diimide, an appropriate chloroformate, an appropriate dichlorophosphonate or carbonyldiimidazole at from 0 to 60xc2x0 C. in an appropriate dry solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile or dichloromethane optionally in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine. The activated ester thus obtained is then reacted with ammonia or an appropriate amine or amine derivative to thereby give amides represented by the formulae (498), (501) and (502).

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2 and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step XIII]
The compound represented by the formula (108) is reacted with an appropriate Horner-Emmons reagent in a solvent in the presence of an appropriate base to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (503). As the solvent, use can be made of dry solvents such as N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether. As the base, use can be made of sodium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide, n-butyllithium, lithium diisopropylamide, etc. The reaction can be effected at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step LXXXVII]
The nitrile represented by the formula (503) is treated with an azidation agent such as sodium azide in a dry solvent such as dimethyl sulfoxide, N,N-dimethylformamide or 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidone at from 50xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature to thereby give a tetrazole derivative represented by the formula (504)
[Step CXXI]
In a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, (tirmethylsilyl)dizaomethane is treated with a strong base such as n-butyllithium at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to room temperature. The anion thus obtained is reacted with the compound of the formula (503) to thereby give a pyrazole derivative represented by the formula (505).
[Step LI]
The compound represented by the formula (505) is treated with a reagent such as tetra-n-butylammonium fluoride or caesium fluoride in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (506).
[Step LXV]
An aldehyde derivative represented by the formula (108) is reacted with hydroxylamine in a solvent such as ethanol or tetrahydrofuran in the presence of a catalyst such as sodium acetate or ammonium acetate to thereby give an oxime represented by the formula (507). This reaction can be effected at from room temperature to the reflux temperature.
[Step CXX]
The oxime represented by the formula (507) is heated under reflux in trifluoroacetonitrile to thereby give a nitrile represented by the formula (497).
[Step LXXXVII]
The nitrile represented by the formula (497) is treated with an azidation agent such as sodium azide in a dry solvent such as dimethyl sulfoxide, N,N-dimethylformamide or 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidone at from 50xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature in the presence of a catalyst such as ammonium chloride to thereby give a tetrazole derivative represented by the formula (508).
[Step CXXII]
The aldehyde represented by the formula (108) is reacted with 2-aminoethanethiol in an alcoholic solvent such as methanol in the presence of a base such as sodium methoxide at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (509).

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2, Hal, Rm, Rk and R are each as defined above.
[Step XXVIII]
A halide represented by the formula (510) is treated with a cyanidation reagent such as sodium cyanide or potassium cyanide in an appropriate solvent such as dimethyl sulfoxide to thereby give a nitrile compound represented by the formula (511). The reaction can be effected at from room temperature to 100xc2x0 C.
[Step CV]
The nitrile represented by the formula (511) is reacted with sodium hydrosulfide and hydrogen sulfide in an appropriate solvent such as methanol at from xe2x88x9230 to 100xc2x0 C. under elevated pressure to thereby give a thioamide represented by the formula (512).
[Step CXXIII]
The thioamide represented by the formula (512) is reacted with an appropriate xcex1-halocarbonyl derivative in an appropriate solvent mixture such as tetrahydrofuran/dimethoxyethane or ethanol/N,N-dimethylformamide at from room temperature to 100xc2x0 C. optionally in the presence of an appropriate base such as potassium hydrogencarboante or sodium hydrogencarbonate to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (513) and (514).
[Step CXXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (513) is reacted with an appropriate acid anhydride such as trifluoroacetic anhydride, an acid halide, etc. in an appropriate solvent such as dimethoxyethane in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine to thereby give a thiazole represented by the formula (514).
[Step CXXV]
The thioamide represented by the formula (512) is reacted with hydrazine in an appropriate solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or ethanol or a mixture thereof at from room temperature to the reflux temperature. The intermediate thus obtained is treated with an appropriate orthoester in an appropriate solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or ethanol or a mixture thereof at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (515).

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2, Nu and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step CXXVI]
An aldehyde represented by the formula (108) is treated with a tosylmethylisocyanide in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol in the presence of an appropriate base such as potassium carbonate or sodium carbonate to thereby give an oxazole represented by the formula (516). The reaction can be effected at from room temperature to the reflux temperature of the solvent.
[Step CXXVII]
The aldehyde represented by the formula (108) is reacted with an appropriate secondary amine in pyridine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (517). The reaction is effected preferably at from 50xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step XXXXIV]
The imine represented by the formula (517) is heated under reflux in pyridine in the presence of oxygen to thereby give a cyclized product represented by the formula (518).

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2, Nu and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step XVI]
The ketone compound represented by the formula (519) is treated with a strong base such as lithium diisopropylamide in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or diethyl ether. Then the anion thus obtained is treated with an acetylation agent such as acetic anhydride or acetyl chloride to thereby give a diketone compound represented by the formula (520).
[Step CXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (520,) is reacted with hydrazine or hydroxylamine in an alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (521). The reaction can be effected preferably at from 50xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2, Hal and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step LXXXIX]
An acid halide represented by the formula (522) is treated with 2-aminopyridine optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane, methanol or tetrahydrofuran or a solvent mixture such as ethanol/tetrahydrofuran in the presence of an appropriate base such as sodium hydrogencarbonate, pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (523). The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step CXXVIII]
The ketone compound represented by the formula (523) is treated with thionyl chloride in an appropriate dry solvent such as carbon tetrachloride at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (524).
[Step CXXIII]
The haloketone represented by the formula (522) is reacted with an appropriate thioamide derivative or thioimidate in an appropriate solvent mixture such as tetrahydrofuran/dimethoxyethane or ethanol/N,N-dimethylformamide at from room temperature to 100xc2x0 C. optionally in the presence of an appropriate base such as potassium hydrogencarbonate or sodium hydrogencarbonate to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (525) and (526).

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2 and l2 are each as defined above.
[Step XXXXIV]
An amine represented by the formula (527) is heated in an appropriate solvent to thereby give a triazole derivative represented by the formula (528). As the solvent, use can be made of dry N,N-dimethylformamide, etc. The reaction is effected preferably at from 50 to 150xc2x0 C.

wherein B1 and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step XXXXII]
A compound represented by the formula (530) is treated with a base such as sodium hydride and then reacted with a halogen compound (529) in a solvent such as dry N,N-dimethylformamide or tetrahydrofuran to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (531).
[Step XXXXIII]
The nitro compounds represented by the formulae (531) and (535) are treated with a reducing agent such as iron in a solvent mixture of an alcohol, tetrahydrofuran and water in the presence of ammonium chloride. Alternatively, it is treated with sodium hydrosulfite in a solvent mixture of tetrahydrofuran with water. Thus, compounds represented by the formulae (532) and (536) can be produced respectively. As the alcohol, use can be made of methanol, ethanol, isopropanol etc.
[Step VII]
The amines represented by the formulae (532) and (534) are treated with a base such as sodium hydride and a protecting reagent such as methoxymethyl chloride in a solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (533) and (535) respectively.
[Step XXI]
The compounds represented by the formulae (534) and (536) are treated with a base such as sodium hydride and an appropriate alkylating agent in a dry solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (531) and (537) respectively.

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2 and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step CXXIX]
An alkene represented by the formula (538) is treated with osmium tetraoxide in a solvent such as acetone or tert-butanol or a mixture thereof in the presence of an oxidizing agent such as N-methyl-morpholine to thereby give a diol represented by the formula (539).
[Step XXXXIII]
The nitro compound represented by the formula (539) is treated with a reducing agent such as iron in a solvent mixture of an alcohol, tetrahydrofuran and water in the presence of ammonium chloride. Alternatively, it is treated with sodium hydrosulfite in a solvent mixture of tetrahydrofuran with water. Thus, a compound represented by the formula (540) can be produced. As the alcohol, use can be made of methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, etc.

wherein Rk is as defined above.
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (541) is subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (542). The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2, M, Ra and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step XXIV]
A compound represented by the formula (543) is treated with a reducing agent such as aluminum lithium hydride or lithium borohydride in a solvent such as dry tetrahydrofuran or dry diethyl ether to thereby give an alcohol of the formula (544). The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2, M, Rk, R1 and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step LXXXIX]
A halide represented by the formula (545) is treated with an appropriate amine in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol to thereby give an amine derivative represented by the formula (546). The reaction can be effected at from room temperature to the reflux temperature.
[Step XXXXIII]
The nitro compound represented by the formula (546) is treated with a reducing agent such as iron in a solvent mixture of an alcohol, tetrahydrofuran and water in the presence of ammonium chloride. Alternatively, it is treated with sodium hydrosulfite in a solvent mixture of tetrahydrofuran with water. Thus, a compound represented by the formula (547) can be produced. As the alcohol, use can be made of methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, etc.

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2, M, L1 and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step XXXXVII]
An amine represented by the formula (548) is reacted with an appropriate sulfonic anhydride or acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (549).
[Step LXXIX]
The sulfonic acid derivative represented by the formula (549) is treated with an appropriate sulfonamide in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide in the presence of a strong base such as sodium hydride or lithium diisopropylamide at from 0 to 100xc2x0 C. to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (550).

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2, M, Hal and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step XXI]
A compound represented by the formula (551) is treated with a base such as sodium hydride and an appropriate alkylating agent in a dry solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (552).
[Step LXXXVII]
The nitrile represented by the formula (552) is treated with an azidation agent such as sodium azide in a dry solvent such as dimethyl sulfoxide, N,N-dimethylformamide or 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidone at from 50xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature to thereby give an azide represented by the formula (553).
[Step XIV]
The compound represented by the formula (553) is subjected to a reduction reaction with the use of an appropriate metal catalyst in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (555). The reaction may be carried out in, for example, a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, ethyl acetate or tetrahydrofuran with the use of palladium, platinum (IV) oxide, etc. as the catalyst under normal to elevated hydrogen pressure.
[Step CXIII]
The compound represented by the formula (552) is reacted with phthalimide in an appropriate dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or dichloromethane in the presence of triphenylphosphine and diethyl diazodicarboxylate to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (554). The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step CXIV]
The compound represented by the formula (554) is reacted with hydrazine in an alcoholic solvent such as ethanol to thereby give an amine derivative represented by the formula (555). The reaction is effected preferably at from 50xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
[Step XXXXVII]
The amine represented by the formula (555) is reacted with an appropriate sulfonic anhydride or acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane or N,N-dimethylformamide in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (556).
[Step CXXX]
The amine represented by the formula (555) is reacted with formamidinesulfonic acid or an appropriate methylisothiourea derivative in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol at from 0xc2x0 C. to the ref lux temperature to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (557).
[Step LII]
The compound represented by the formula (555) is reacted with sodium isocyanate, potassium isocyanate, etc. in a solvent such as water or ethanol optionally in the presence of an appropriate acid such as acetic acid. Alternatively, it is reacted with trimethylsilyl isocyanate in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran in the presence of a base such as triethylamine at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (558).
[Step XXXXVI]
An amine represented by the formula (555) is reacted with a carboxylic anhydride, a carboxylic phosphoric anhydride or an acid halide optionally in an appropriate solvent in the presence of an appropriate base such as pyridine, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine to thereby give an amide represented by the formula (559). As the solvent, use can be made of dry N,N-dimethylformamide, dry dichloromethane, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2 and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step LXX]
The nitrile compound represented by the formula (497) is treated with diisobutylaluminum hydride in an appropriate solvent such as toluene or dichloromethane to thereby give an aldehyde compound represented by the formula (108). The reaction temperature preferably ranges from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to room temperature.

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2 and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step XXXII]
Methyltriphenylphosphonium bromide is reacted with an appropriate base such as potassium tert-butoxide or butyllithium in a solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide, toluene, xylene or tetrahydrofuran followed by a reaction with an aldehyde represented by the formula (108). Thus a compound represented by the formula (560) can be obtained. The reaction temperature preferably ranges from room temperature to 100xc2x0 C.
[Step CXXIX]
The alkene represented by the formula (560) is treated with osmium tetraoxide in a solvent such as acetone or tert-butanol or a mixture thereof in the presence of an oxidizing agent such as N-methylmorpholine oxide to thereby give a diol represented by the formula (561).

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2, Hal, Ar and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step CXXXI]
A halide represented by the formula (562) is reacted with an appropriate arylcopper complex or heteroarylcopper complex in a dry solvent such as toluene or N,N-dimethylformamide in the presence of triphenylphosphine to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (563).

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2, l2, Ra, Rd and Rxe2x80x2 are each as defined above.
[Step LXXXIX]
An alkyne compound represented by the formula (564) is treated with an appropriate amine such as dimethylamine in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol or ethanol to thereby give a ketone compound represented by the formula (565). The reaction can be effected at from room temperature to the reflux temperature.
[Step LXXXXIII]
The xcex1,xcex2-alkynyl ester compound represented by the formula (564) is treated with sodium thiomethoxide in a solvent mixture of N,N-dimethylformamide with methanol to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (566). The reaction is effected preferably at from 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature.
[Step LXIX]
A sulfide compound represented by the formula (566) is treated with a peroxide such as 3-chloroperbenzoic acid in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane in the presence of sodium carbonate, etc. to thereby give a sulfoxide compound represented by the formula (567). The reaction temperature preferably ranges from room temperature to 40xc2x0 C.

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2 and l2 are each as defined above.
[Step XXI]
A thiourea compound represented by the formula (486) is treated with an appropriate methylating agent such as methyl iodide in a solvent such as acetone to thereby give a methyliosthiourea derivative represented by the formula (568).
[Step LXXXIX]
The thiourea compound represented by the formula (568) is treated with cyanamide in a dry solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (569). The reaction is effected preferably at from 50 to 100xc2x0 C.

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2 and l2 are each as defined above; and V4 represents nitro or methylsulfonyl.
[Step CXXX]
An amine represented by the formula (570) is reacted with formamidinesulfonic acid or an appropriate methylisothiourea derivative in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as methanol at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature to thereby give compounds represented by the formulae (571) and (572).

wherein G, Z, Q, E, X2 and l2 are each as defined above.
[Step CXXXII]
An aldehyde represented by the formula (104) is reacted with an appropriate cyanidation agent such as sodium cyanide or potassium cyanide in a solvent mixture of ethanol with water at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give an amidine compound represented by the formula (573).

wherein G, Z, Q, E, Rd, Hal, X2 and l2 are each as defined above.
[Step CXXXIII]
A halide represented by the formula (574) is heated in an appropriate trialkyl phosphite to thereby give a dialkyl phosphonate represented by the formula (575). The reaction is effected preferably at from 100 to 200xc2x0 C.

wherein G, Z, Q, E, Rxe2x80x2, Hal, X2and l2 are each as defined above.
[Step CXXXIV]
A halide represented by the formula (352) is reacted with sodium sulfite in a solvent mixture of an appropriate alcohol such as methanol with water at from room temperature to the reflux temperature to thereby give a sulfonic acid derivative represented by the formula (576).

wherein Rd is as defined above.
[Step LXXXV]
A nitrile compound represented by the formula (577) is treated with an appropriate acid in an alcoholic solvent to thereby give an imidate represented by the formula (578) (i.e., the so-called Pinner reaction). It is preferable to use hydrochloric acid as the acid. The reaction is preferably effected in methanol/dichloromethane at from 0 to 10xc2x0 C.
[Step LXXXVI]
The imidate represented by the formula (578) is reacted with an amine or an amide in an appropriate solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (579). Acetonitrile or a mixture of acetonitrile with methanol may be cited as the most desirable solvent. The reaction is effected preferably at from room temperature to 40xc2x0 C.

wherein G, Z, E, Rxe2x80x2, Ra, X2, and l2 are each as defined above.
[Step XXIX]
A compound represented by the formula (580) is reacted with a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride in a solvent to thereby give a compound represented by the formula (581). As the solvent, use can be made of methanol, ethanol, etc. The reaction can be effected at from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.

[Step LXIX]
A sulfide compound represented by the formula (582) is treated with a peroxide such as 3-chloroperbenzoic acid in an appropriate solvent such as dichloromethane in the presence of sodium carbonate, etc. Alternatively, it is treated with hydrogen peroxide in acetic acid. Thus, a sulfoxide compound represented by the formula (583) can be obtained. The reaction temperature preferably ranges from room temperature to 40xc2x0 C.

wherein the ring G, E, Z, Rxe2x80x2 and U1 are as defined above.
(Step 1)
This step comprises protecting the hydroxyl group of a compound represented by the general formula (584) to thereby give a compound represented by the general formula (585). Although the protective group is nonlimitative and any arbitrary group may be used so long as it is known as a hydroxyl protective group in organic synthesis, preferable examples thereof are alkylsilyl groups such as trimethylsilyl, isopropyldimethylsilyl, tert-butyldimethylsilyl and tert-butyldiphenylsilyl. When the protective group is an alkylsilyl group, the reaction is conducted by treating a compound (584) with an alkylsilyl chloride such as tert-butyldimethylsilyl chloride at a temperature of xe2x88x9250 to 50xc2x0 C. in a solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane in the presence of a base such as imidazole, pyridine or dimethylpyridine.
(Step 2)
This step comprises introducing a lower alkyl group, optionally substaituted arylalkyl gorup, optionally substituted heteroaryl group, amino protective group, group represented by xe2x80x94X3xe2x80x94NR9R10; wherein X3, R9 and R10 are as defined above, group represented by xe2x80x94X4xe2x80x94CO2R11; wherein X4 and R11 are as defined above, into the NH group of the compound represented by the general formula (585). The reaction is conducted in the conventional method.
(Step 3)
This step comprises eliminating the hydroxyl protective group of the compound represented by the general formula (586). When the protective group is an alkylsilyl group, this reaction is conducted by using potassium carbonate/methanol, acetic acid/water, boron trifluoride etherate/chloroform, tetra-n-butylammonium chloride/potassium fluoride/acetonitrile, or tetra-n-butylammonium fluoride/dioxane or tetrahydrofuran, among which preferred is tetra-n-butylammonium fluoride/tetrahydrofuran. The reaction temperature ranges from 0 to 50xc2x0 C.
(Step 4)
This step comprises oxidizing the hydroxymethyl group of the compound represented by the general formula (587) to thereby give an aldehyde represented by the general formula (588). The aldehyde is obtained by adding a solution of the alcohol represented by the formula (587) in a solvent such as methylene chloride to a liquid reaction mixture prepared from oxalyl chloride and dimethyl sulfoxide and treating the resultant mixture with a base such as triethylamine, by treating the above solution of the alcohol with pyridinium dichromate in a solvent such as dichloromethane or N,N-dimethylformamide, or by treating the above solution with manganese dioxide in a solvent such as dichloromethane.
(Step 5)
This step comprises conducting a reductive amination by treating the compound represented by the formula (588) with a secondary amine in the presence of a reducing agent.
The reaction of the aldehyde reprsented by the formula (588) with the secondary amine is conducted in an appropriate solvent such as toluene or benzene at room temperature to the solvent reflux temperature and treating the intermediate thus obtained with an appropriate reducing agent such as sodium borohydride or sodium boron cyanohydride in an appropriate alcoholic solvent such as ethanol or methanol or an appropriate solvent mixture such as ethanol/tetrahydrofuran at a temperature of 50xc2x0 C. to the solvent reflux temperature to thereby obtain the compound represented by the formula (589).
The compounds of the present invention can be easily produced by the above-mentioned production processes or publicly known processes.
The solvent usable in the present invention described above may be an arbitrary one without restriction so long as it doesn""t inhibit the reaction and has been employed commonly in organic synthesis. Examples thereof include lower alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol and butanol; polyalcohols such as ethylene glycol and glycerol; ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, diethyl ketone and cyclohexanone; ethers such as diethyl ether, isopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, 2-methoxyethanol and 1,2-dimethoxyethane; nitriles such as acetonitrile and propionitrile; esters such as methyl acetate, ethyl acetate, isopropyl acetate, butyl acetate and diethyl phthalate; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, trichloroethylene and tetrachloroethylene; aromatic solvents such as benzene, toluene, xylene, monochlorobenzene, nitrobenzene, indene, pyridine, quinoline, collidine and phenol; hydrocarbons such as pentane, cyclohexane, hexane, heptane, octane, isooctane, petroleum benzene and petroleum ether; amines such as ethanolamine, diethylamine, triethylamine, pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine, morpholine, aniline, dimethylaniline, benzylamine and toluidine; amides such as formamide, N-methylpyrrolidone, N,N-dimethylimidazolone, N,N-dimethylacetamide and N,N-dimethylformamide; phosphoramides such as hexamethylphosphoric triamide and hexamethylphosphorous triamide; water, other solvents commonly employed in the art and mixtures thereof. The mixing ratio is not particularly restricted.
The base to be used in the present invention, partially above described, may be an arbitrary one without restriction so long as it has been well known as a base for organic synthesis and as it doesn""t inhibit the reaction. Examples thereof include sodium carbonate, sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium hydride, potassium hydride, t-butoxypotassium, pyridine, dimethylaminopyridine, trimethylamine, triethylamine, N,N-diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine, N-methylpyrrolidine, N-methylpiperidine, N,N-dimethylaniline, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU), pyridine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, picoline, lutidine, quinoline, isoquinoline, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide, butyllithium and, sodium and potassium alcoholates such as sodium methylate and potassium methylate.
As the halogenation agent, use can be made of an arbitrary one commonly employed in the synthesis of acid halides. Examples thereof include phosgene, diphosgene (phosgene dimer), triphosgene (phosgene trimer), thionyl chloride, thionyl bromide, phosphorus trichloride, phosphorus tribromide, phosphorus oxychloride, phosphorus pentachloride, trichloromethyl chloroformate, oxalyl chloride and Vilsmeier reagents obtained by treating acid amides or phosphoramide with these halogenation agents.
The reducing agent is not particularly restricted but may be an arbitrary one commonly employed in organic synthesis. Examples thereof include NaBH4, LIBH4, Zn(BH4)2, Me4NBH (OAc )3, NaBH3CN, Selctride, Super Hydride (LiBHEt3), LiAlH4, DIBAL, LiAlH(t-BuO)3, Red-al, binap, and catalytic hydrogenation catalysts of platinum, palladium, rhodium, ruthenium, nickel, etc.
After the completion of these reactions, the products may be purified by conventional procedures, for example, column chromatography with the use of silica gel, adsorbent resins, etc. or recrystallization from appropriate solvents, if desired.
To illustrate the usefulness of the present invention, the following pharmacological experimental examples will be given.
Effect on the Expression of ICAM-1 in Human Cultured Umbilical Cord Endothelial Cells
Examination was made on the effect on the expression of ICAM-1 which is one of adhesion molecules expressed on the surfaces of cultured endothelia cells. The endotheliall cells were suspended in an MCDB131 medium containing 10% of fetal calf serum and pipetted into a 96-well culture plate (10,000 cells/well). After culturing at 37xc2x0 C. in the presence of 5% of carbon dioxide for 2 days, 1 ng/ml of a tumor necrosis factor (TNF) and a test compound were added to the 96-well culture plate. After culturing at 37xc2x0 C. in the presence of 5% of carbon dioxide for 4 hours and then washing with a phosphate buffer once, 0.05% of glutaraldehyde was added thereto. Six minutes thereafter, the plate was washed twice and 1 xcexcg/ml of a mouse antihuman ICAM-1 antibody was added thereto. After allowing to stand for 1 hour, it was washed twice and a peroxidase-labeled sheep antimouse immunoglobulin antibody was added thereto. After allowing to stand for 1 hour, it was washed twice and a color developing substrate for peroxidase (o-phenylenediamine) was added thereto. After allowing to stand at room temperature for 10 minutes, a 1 N solution of sulfuric acid was added thereto. Then the absorbance at 490 nm was measured with the use of an absorptiometer for 96-well plate. The value thus obtained was employed as an indication of the ICAM-1 expression.
The following Table 1 shows the 50% inhibitory concentrations (IC50; xcexcM) calculated by taking the expression dose under the addition of TNF as 100% and that under the addition of no TNF as 0%.
Effect on Carrageenin-induced Rat Pleurisy
200 xcexcl of a carrageenin solution (10 mg/ml in physiological saline) was intrathoracically injected into rats. Five hours thereafter, blood of the animals was collected from the abdominal aorta under etherization so as to induce death from blood loss. The exudate was taken up from the thoracic cavity and weighed with a single-pan balance. Further, the exudate was diluted with Turk""s solution and the cells were counted by using a counting chamber. Next the total cell count was calculated by multiplying the cell count by the exudate volume. Thus the inhibitory ratio was calculated by taking the total cell count with the administration of carrageenin as 100% and that with the administration of physiological saline as 0%. Each test compound was suspended in a 0.5% solution of methylcellulose and orally administered at a dose of 5 ml/kg 30 minutes before the injection of carrageenin. Table 2 shows the results.
As described above, the compounds of the present invention have excellent anti-immune effect and, therefore, are highly useful as preventives and remedies for inflammatory immune diseases or autoimmune diseases, in particular, as preventives and remedies for rheumatism, atopic dermatitis, psoriasis, asthma and the rejection reaction accompanying organ transplantation.
As the above experimental examples show, the compounds of the present invention inhibit the functions of adhesion molecules and thus exhibit anti-immune and anti-inflammatory effects. Accordingly, they are useful as preventives and remedies for inflammatory immune diseases such as inflammation, ischemic reflow disorders and the rejection reaction accompanying organ transplantation, autoimmune diseases such as rheumatism and collagen disease and cancer metastasis. More particularly, these compounds are useful as preventives and remedies for asthma, nephritis, ischemic reflow disorders, psoriasis, atopic dermatitis, rheumatism, collagen disease, the rejection reaction accompanying organ transplantation and cancer metastasis.
Of them, particularly useful compounds are as follows:
1) (endo, syn)-[3-(10H-pyrazino[2,3-b][1,4]benzothiazin-8-ylmethyl)-3-azabicyclo[3.3.1]non-9-yl]acetic acid;
2) (endo, anti)-[3-(10H-pyrazino[2,3-b][1,4]benzothiazin-8-ylmethyl)-3-azabicyclo[3.3.1]non-9-yl]acetic acid;
3) (+)-(anti)-(6R*,7R*)-[3-(10H-pyrazino[2,3-b][1,4]benzothiazin-8-ylmethyl)-6,7-dimethyl-3-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]acetic acid;
4) (xe2x88x92)-(anti)-(6R*,7R*)-[3-(10H-pyrazino[2,3-b][1,4]benzothiazin-8-ylmethyl)-6,7-dimethyl-3-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]acetic acid;
5) (+)-(anti)-(6R*,8R*)-2-[3-(10H-pyrazino[2,3-b][1,4]benzothiazin-8-ylmethyl)-6,8-dimethyl-3-azabicyclo[3.3.1]non-9-yl]propanoic acid; and
6) (xe2x88x92)-(anti)-(6R*,8R*)-2-[3-(10H-pyrazino[2,3-b][1,4]benzothiazin-8-ylmethyl)-6,8-dimethyl-3-azabicyclo[3.3.1]non-9-yl]propanoic acid.